One piece : Amethyst M Emiko
by Ravegirl346
Summary: Based on the anime see Emiko as she sets sail with her best friend Luffy on their journey to be the King and queen of the Pirates! Poll is open to vote on a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first one piece fanfic, I only own My Oc. So I hope you Guys like it!**

Chapter 1

' Why? Why did this had to happen to me?' A dark purple haired woman around the age of 18 thought ' I just had to listen to him...I should've known better'

" Emiko, isn't this great?" A voice said

" It's not great Luffy! We're in barrels you idiot!" Emiko exclaimed

" You're grouchy" luffy said

A few what felt like hours passed and Emiko felt a bump, she carefully peeked she saw the other barrel her childhood friend luffy was in. She let out a sigh of relief at least she knew where he was. She glanced to see that they hit a boat. And saw that two sailors outside the ships deck were trying to get the barrels. She closed the barrel then heard it hit something, she felt that she was being lifted.

" ugh, this one is heavier than the other one" a man said

' What?! Excuse me! I'm not that heavy!' Emiko thought

" it's a wine barrel, just like the other one only that this one has a lot more"

" A pirate flag! Up ahead! The Enemy attacks!"

Emiko felt she hit the ground when they dropped the barrel, she really didn't like being in the barrel but she can't just get out not when they said that there's pirates on the ship, so she decided to wait it out until it was safe.

She heard people screaming and what she heard was cannon blasting too. By all of the movements her barrel started to roll along with luffy's to the wine cellar she felt each bump from the stairs until it stopped.

' When I get out of this barrel I'm going to have a talk to luffy.' Emiko thought

" Hello?" A voice said Emiko froze. " There's no one here, right? Thank goodness, those barrels are really big"

" Hey you coward! Are you hiding here and doing nothing again?"

" Not at all! I was pushing these wine barrels!"

" we'll help you lighten the load"

" No way! For Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed!"

" it'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut. Right, Coby?"

" Yeah, that's true..." Coby said

" This ones heavy"

" Don't be greedy I'm going to smash it open right now"

" Whaaat a great Naaap!" Luffy shouted he has short black and a scar under his left eye, blue jeans and a red button up tank top. He pumped his fist out hitting the pirate that was about to open the barrel.

' Of course...he was napping the Entire time...That knucklehead.' Emiko thought ' So much for hiding until everything cools down'

" Who are you guys?" Luffy asked

" Who the hell are you?!" The two pirates said

" He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here." Luffy said

" It's your fault!"

' uh oh, I better do something!' Emiko thought she busted through the barrel. Emiko has long dark purple hair in a low ponytail. She wore a light purple T shirt and black trousers with black boots. With a light purple sash around her hips. She also wore an amber hair clip in her hair.

" Hey Emiko! How you feeling?" Luffy said smiling at her.

" Geez, Just dandy! " Emiko said sarcastically 'I don't know how you could sleep in a barrel' she thought

" I'm hungry, hey you got any food?" Luffy asked Coby.

" Listen to us!" The pirates raised their swords as Coby covered his eyes he was scared, luffy didn't have a trace of emotion when the Pirates went at them, Emiko quickly got in front of luffy.

Their swords were quickly chopped off. Emiko looked up her ocean blue eyes glaring at them for trying to hurt her friend. The two pirates were quivering.

" What was that all about?" Luffy said " Don't try and make Emiko mad here, It makes her want to blow the place up if you make her really angry"

" Hey! That's not true!" Emiko exclaimed " well...yeah it's half true anyway"

" W...who are you people?"

" our names? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And she's Amethyst M. Emiko. Nice to meet you!" Luffy said

The two pirates coward in fear and ran off dragging their unconscious friend out the door.

" What...what just happened?" Coby asked

" Whats with them?" Luffy said

" Hehe they ran away" Emiko said " It was getting in the fun part "

" You two have to run!" Coby said " When they come back with their friends,you'll both be killed!"

" Even so, I'm hungry" Luffy said

" Me too, being in that barrel gave me an appetite." Emiko said

" how can you two be so calm! There's lots of pirates in the deck!" Coby said

Luffy started to walk and Emiko followed him, Coby tried to drag Luffy back but he wasn't strong enough.

" You're going the wrong way!" Coby said

They walked until the found the food storage Luffy jumped in happily.

" Oh! Oranges!" Emiko said grabbing a few.

" Emi-chan! Look!" Luffy exclaimed tossing a few apples her way, she grabbed it and started to eat it.

" I'm Coby, and you're Luffy-San and Emiko-San right?" Coby said " Emiko-San that was amazing how did you do that?"

" uh well, it's just something that I've learned to do" Emiko said " is this a pirate ship?"

" No, it isn't. This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now." Coby said

" hmm, it doesn't matter. Are there any boats on this ship?" Luffy asked he continued scarfing down the apples.

" I think so." Coby said

" Good, cause we need one, ours got destroyed by that whirlpool" Emiko said she finished eating an orange and packed a few just in case if she got hungry later.

" Eh,That whirlpool? You two should be dead." Coby said

" Yes, we were surprised by it. " Luffy said

" That's why we hid in the barrels. " Emiko said " Are you a pirate too?"

" that was...an unfaithful day. That day I went on board intending to go fishing. But it turned out that boat was going to a pirate ship! For the past two years, I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill me. " Coby said

" You're a freaking idiot!" Luffy said

" How can you say that?" Coby said

" It's kinda true, you should've been more careful" Emiko said

" You can run away!" Luffy said

" This might be a good chance to do it." Emiko said " I could make a distraction"

" That's impossible! impossible, impossible!" Coby said " When I thinking about Alvida-Sama finding out, My legs shake and I get really scared. "

" Oh, you are a coward. I don't like you" Luffy bluntly said giving a light laugh

' He's always the honest one' Emiko thought ' Sometimes you can be a moron Luffy'

" you're right, if only I'm brave enough to drift in the ocean into a barrel, There's something I wanna do...Luffy-San, Emiko-san what were you two doing drifting inside some barrels?" Coby asked

" I'm going to be a pirate King! And Emiko is going to be a Pirate Queen!" Luffy said smiling

" P...P...Pirate King?...a...P...Pirate Q...Queen?!" Coby said looking at the two with a shocked expression.

" Yeah" Luffy said

" Yep!" Emiko said

" Seriously?" Coby said

" Seriously" Luffy said

" Totally serious" Emiko said

" That means that Luffy-San and Emiko-San are pirates?!" Coby said

" Right" Luffy said

" Yep!" Emiko said

" Your crew? Coby asked

" Don't have one, only Emiko and we'll be looking for more soon." Luffy said the two looked at Coby that seem to frozen. Luffy waved his hand in front of Coby's face while Emiko poked his forehead.

" A pirate King is someone who has everything in this world! Wealth, Fame, power United within one person. Meaning you're going after One Piece!" Coby exclaimed

" Ah" Luffy and Emiko said

" Ah?! That's all you have to say!" Coby said " All the Pirates in the world are after that treasure! "

" We are too" Emiko said

" Impossible, impossible, absolutely impossible!" Coby said " It would be impossible to stand on top of this Great pirate Era!" Then Luffy and Emiko hit Coby over his head, he hit the ground.

" Why did you two hit me?" Coby said holding his head.

" Just because. Also if you kept talking like that you'll piss off Emiko, making her try to blow the place." Luffy said

" Hey! I have some self control Luffy!" Emiko said " it's not if it's possible or not. "

" She's right we do it because we want to" Luffy said " I decided to become Pirate King and that I share it with Emiko So she'll be a Pirate Queen. I don't care if I die fighting for it. "

" Yeah, I don't care if I die fighting for my dream. I'll blow the place up if I have to. For my dream to be a Pirate Queen!" Emiko said

" well, now that I'm full let's look for a boat!" Luffy exclaimed " Maybe they'll give us one if we ask..."

" Or maybe I can make a small distraction and take a boat" Emiko said

" That's just an Excuse to blow something up" Luffy said giving a small laugh

" I never thought about it. Can I do that too? Not afraid to die. Maybe I can join the marines" Coby said

" Marines?" Luffy said

" That's right! It's my dream to catch bad guys!" Coby exclaimed " it's been my dream since my childhood. Can I do it?"

" How should I know?" Luffy said

" We're not mind readers." Emiko said

" no, I'm going to do it! I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-Sama! No, I will catch Alvida!" Coby said

At that moment the room of the food storage broke, Coby got scared by it.

" Making friends like these...Who are you going to catch...Eh, Coby?" Alvida said

Luffy and Emiko looked at the woman, swords suddenly popped behind the wooden door. The big woman looked at them, a smirk appeared in her face.

" You two are not pirate hunter Zoro" Alvida said

" Zoro?" Luffy said

" Zoro? Hmmm...sounds familiar..." Emiko said

" Coby! Who's the most beautiful woman in the Ocean?" Alvida ask

" That is of course..." Coby nervously said

" Who's the fat lady?" Luffy said

" That's a lady?! She looks like a man" Emiko said pointing her finger at Alvida

Everyone froze at what the two said, the other pirates looked at Alvida. Lots of angry veins popped up from her face.

" You Brats!" Alvida shouted angrily at them. Swinging her giant iron mace the two dodged it.

" Hey, Coby " Emiko said appearing next to him

" Let's go" Luffy said smiling taking a hold on Coby while Emiko jumped up to the hole on the roof landing outside and on the Deck.

Emiko saw a few pirates that raised their swords at her, she smirked and dodged their attacks. She turn to punch one while Luffy punched the other that was in their way. The two were in synch, Coby smiled at them until he saw one pirate making a sneak attack at Luffy. Luffy dodged it, Emiko grabbed the pirate.

" Don't play dirty!" Emiko said taking the sword and punched him in the stomach sending him flying to his other comrades. More appeared from behind them.

" Ah it's not fair attacking with more people! Emiko!" Luffy exclaimed

" Yes! Finally! " Emiko exclaimed until she saw Luffy running, he held the pole stretching his arm, the other pirates were shocked but not Emiko she just smiled mischievously.

" Just kidding!" Luffy said he smirked " Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He let go of his hand and he launched himself like a rocket towards the Pirates.

" Metaru Metaru punch!" Emiko exclaimed her hand was changed to a metallic color hitting the other pirates in her way.

" Luffy-San...Emiko-San, What are you?" Coby asked

" Well, I'm a Metal woman" Emiko said showing him her metal hand

" Me? I'm a rubber man" Luffy said he stretched his Cheek smiling.

" Rubber man...Metal woman?...That... " Coby said he felt someone behind him so he ran behind Luffy and Emiko.

" You two ate the devil's fruit, right?" Alvida said

" Yeah, I ate the rubber fruit, Emiko ate the metal fruit" Luffy said

" Is that so? I've heard rumors about it, I never thought it Existed." Alvida said " You both also have moves...are you two bounty hunters?"

" We're pirates" Emiko said

" Pirates? The two of you?" Alvida said

" it's just us right now, we'll find a crew eventually" Luffy said " let's see...maybe ten people or so..."

" I see, so you are pirates" Alvida said " That makes us enemies, doesn't it?"

" Lu...Luffy-San, Emiko-San run." Coby whispered

" You saw the power on the iron club didn't you?" Coby said " This person is the stron- " he stopped then thought about what Luffy and Emiko said back at the food storage.

" The number one what?" Alvida said

" Num...num...number one stinky ugly old hag! I think that Emiko is the most beautiful one in the ocean!" Coby exclaimed

Everyone was shocked, Luffy laughed and Emiko slightly blushed and she started to laughed. At the Pirates reaction,

" What did you say?!" Alvida said glaring at them

" I will join the marines! Join And fight pirates like you!" Coby exclaimed even though he was shaking.

" Do you even know what you're saying?" Alvida said

" I'll...ill do what I want!" Coby exclaimed " Join the marines...and Capture you!"

" Well said!" Luffy said

" Nice one Coby!" Emiko said

Alvida swing her iron club at Luffy. It hit him but he smirked

" Doesn't hurt, I'm made of rubber" Luffy said

" Gomu Gomu no-

" Metaru Metaru no -

" Pistol!" Luffy exclaimed

" Punch!" Emiko exclaimed

The impact on Lucy's and Emiko's attacks send Alvida flying, Emiko then looked set the other pirates.

" Hey!" Emiko shouted

" Yes ma'am!" The others exclaimed

" Get coby a boat, he's joining the marines or else." Emiko said

" Yes, yes!" The Pirates said shaking in fear.

" Emiko-San, Luffy-San" Coby said smiling at them.

A few noises were heard and they felt the boat move, Emiko looked up and it was the marines.

" The marines are here!" Coby said

" Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Luffy said

" Let's go Luffy! We gotta go! Since they're here" Emiko said

A few minutes later they got a boost and sailed away.

" We were lucky they didn't follow us" Emiko said

" That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed laughing

" Fun for you. I didn't get to use my toys" Emiko said

" Luffy-San, Emiko-San if you're going to get one piece that means you're heading towards the Grand Line right?" Coby asked " It's also called the Graveyard of pirates. "

" Yeah, that's why we need a strong crew" Luffy said " Emiko, can handle herself she's strong! So is this pirate hunter...what kind of guy is he?"

" You mean Zoro? I heard he was captured by the Marines" Coby said

" What? He's weak then." Luffy said

" No, he's not! He's a terrifying beast! " Coby said

" Luffy, Coby! you haven't even seen the guy yet" Emiko said

" Why are you asking me that?" Coby asked

" If he was a good guy I'd figured I'd ask him to join our crew" Luffy said " what do you think Emiko?"

" Hmm, yeah if he's a good guy, if he's a bad guy then I'll-" Emiko said

" Yeah, I know " Luffy said " like the last time " he laughed at the memory.

" You two are going to do reckless things " Coby said

" He might be a good guy" Luffy said

" He's been caught because he's a bad guy!" Coby said

" Hey! You Don't know if he's a bad guy!" Emiko said

" impossible, impossible! Impossible" Coby said until he was hit on the head by Luffy and Emiko.

" why'd you hit me?" Coby asked

" Just because" Luffy said

" yeah, what he said" Emiko said ' I wonder what more adventures is in store for us' She thought looking at the ocean.

 **There you have it guys! In case you didn't know Metaru means metal in Japanese I checked it online. So please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Such a nice weather!" Luffy exclaimed

" Just how much longer?" Emiko asked she played with her hair. Making it into a high ponytail.

" Emiko-San, we'll reach an island with a marine base if we stay on this course." Coby said

" Ehh...Coby, you're amazing." Luffy said " Are we really going to reach our destination?"

" Of course" Coby said " It's the most basic skill for people who sail. "

Luffy started to laugh, Emiko just let out a sigh.

" This isn't the time to be laughing, Luffy-San" Coby said

" He's right Luffy, id say the next person we should recruit should be someone that knows how to navigate. I know a little but we need is an Expert." Emiko said " I think I see an island up ahead!"

" He's held there. The most famous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" Coby said " He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human body. "

" So is Emi-chan, She gets really scary!" Luffy said an angry anime vein popped in Emiko's forehead.

" Luffy!" Emiko exclaimed whacking her friend.

" Hey that hurt!" Luffy exclaimed

'They're at it again' Coby thought

Around a few hours later they landed.

" We're here! The town where the marines are!" Luffy exclaimed

He was hit on the head by Emiko.

" Could you be any louder! Don't shout it out like that!" Emiko exclaimed

They walked through a bazaar, lots of vendors selling various items.

" Hey Luffy-San, Emiko-san, it's not a very good idea to make him part of your crew" Coby said

" I haven't decided if he's a good person yet..." Luffy said

" We can't let just anyone join our crew" Emiko said

" He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" Coby exclaimed

Luffy picked up a pear and took a bite of it. " Mm, that's good!" He said paying for the fruit. Emiko grabbed a few oranges and payed as well.

" I wonder where that Zoro guy is being held?" Emiko said peeling an orange.

Almost immediately the locals freaked out. Taking a few steps back from Emiko.

" It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here." Coby whispered

" Anyway, let's head to the base. You want to join the marines, right?" Luffy said

" Yes...but I'm not ready yet." Coby said

" Don't be like that Coby, have more confidence in yourself. So do you know who's in charge of that marine base?" Emiko asked

" I heard that is Captain Morgan is in charge of that base." Coby said

All of the people that heard it, started to freak out and were against the wall Looking scared. They left the market.

" This is a very interesting town" Luffy said laughing lightly

" I found a few good things here too. " Emiko said " but isn't it weird?"

" You're right Emiko-San, I can understand Zoro, but why would they be scared of a captain? This really worries me..."

" Maybe they just like to do that" Luffy said

" I don't think they like doing that Luffy. It's really strange" Emiko said

A few minutes later they were in front on the marine gates. Inside was the giant base.

" Alright, this is it" Luffy said

" I'm finally here!" Coby said he started to tear up a bit he put his hand wiping away any tears" This is where we part, Luffy-san, Emiko-San, even though it's only been a short..." He stopped to see that Luffy and Emiko were climbing the gate.

" Ah Luffy-San! Emiko-San! What are you two doing?!" Coby exclaimed

" Where is that demon?" Luffy said

" He wouldn't be in a place like this. He's probably in an isolated cell deep inside." Coby said

" I think that's him!" Emiko exclaimed pointing, Luffy saw the direction that she was pointing.

" Is that him?" Luffy said

' Black hood...waistband...that's him Roronoa Zoro!' Coby thought

" If we untie that rope, he can escape right?" Luffy said

" Yeah, I think so what's the plan?" Emiko said

" Don't say stupid things like that! What do you think'll happen if we let him go?" Coby exclaimed " I'm sure he'll kill you both!"

" No, problem I'm strong" Luffy said " Emi-chan is strong too she might either beat him up or blow him up. What do you think Emi-chan?"

" Hmm, fifty-fifty " Emiko said

' What's with these two?! She's just wanna blow up stuff!'Coby thought

" Hey, you three." A voice said they looked at the guy tied up in the post wearing a black bandana, white t shirt, black pants and green waistband. " You're bothering me...Get lost."

" I'm going in now" Emiko said

" Emiko-San!" Coby exclaimed but Emiko ignored him and jumped out of the gate. Running towards the pirate hunter. " Luffy-San stop her!"

" I can't if I do that then she'll get angry at me, she might try and blow me up" Luffy said

" what?! She can't just blow you up to pieces!" Coby exclaimed

" She almost did, lots of times when we were kids, but I think now it's more lethal if you piss her off." Luffy said " I trust Emi-chan, she's nice."

" You should listen to you're friend, get lost." Zoro said

" Nope" Emiko said getting close to Zoro.

He wondered why this girl didn't leave and why she was staring at him. Her ocean blue eyes was just staring at him for some reason he felt a bit annoyed.

" I said Get lost! You're annoying me!" Zoro exclaimed

" Hehe, I'm not going anywhere" Emiko said giving a light smile.

' Who is with this chick?' Zoro thought glancing at the purple haired female.

' Hmm...this is Zoro huh?' Emiko thought

A little girl around the age of eight ran to them.

" Aren't you hungry? I made you some onigiri" the little girl said

" You're gonna be killed, shorty, go away" Zoro said

" You haven't eaten anything though, Here! This is my first time, but I made it with all my heart" she said

The little girl looked at Emiko.

" Can you feed him? I can't reach him" she asked handing a rice ball to Emiko.

" Yeah,I'll feed him" Emiko said " Open up"

" I'm not hungry! You two are annoying! Hurry up and go home!" Zoro shouted

" But..." She said

" I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!" Zoro exclaimed

" Don't make me hurt you!" Emiko exclaimed holding the rice ball " She made these for you, and you are going to eat it and you are going to like it!"

They heard the gates open to see two marines and another man with a mushroom haircut walking.

" You shouldn't be bullying theses girls, didn't they raise you to treat them nicely?" He said smirking " Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro"

' who's the guy with the mushroom head?' Emiko thought

The guy looked at Emiko.

" That Onogiri looks pretty good. " he said taking the rice ball from Emiko.

" Hey! That's not yours!" Emiko exclaimed

" Like I care" he said taking a bite of the rice ball, then he made a face. " Nasty! It's full of sugar! Onigiri needs salt! Salt!"

" But I thought it would taste better if it was sweet" she said

He took the other Rice ball and stomping it to the ground. Emiko tighten her fist trying to control the urge to hurt that guy, she could hurt him because he has two marines as bodyguards so she has no choice but to watch what he's doing.

" Stop! Stop!" She said the little girl had a few tears in her eyes." I tried making it with all my heart."

' I wanna punch him in the face' Emiko thought

" You two haven't read this poster haven't you?" He said " 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed, Marine Captain Morgan.' Brat, you know who my father is right. "

' He's the Captain's son? Aren't they suppose to help people?' Emiko thought

" Hey, Toss this kid out" he said to one of the marines. The marine hesitated he didn't want to do it, then the mushroom guy yank the marines shirt. " Are you disobeying orders? I'll tell father!"

" Yes! Right away!" The marine said

Emiko got in front of the girl. ' I'm not letting them near her, she'll get hurt!' She thought

" And you grab the other one" he said

The other marines grabbed Emiko. she waited..she saw that he threw the girl Emiko didn't panic she knew that Luffy would catch the little girl.

" You bastard" Zoro said

" You my dear, I Could let you off the hook for something in return " he said touching her cheek.

" uh-oh he shouldn't have done that" Luffy said

" huh? What do you mean Luffy?" Coby said

" Emi-chan gets really pissed at people doing that to her." Luffy said

" Doing what?" Coby asked

" That she hates it when people invade her personal space." Luffy said

" I'd advice you to stop touching me or you'll lose your hand" Emiko said glaring at him.

" So that's your Choice then? Oh well. Take care of her" he said walking away to Zoro.

Emiko glanced at Zoro, he looked at her. Two marines were behind Emiko raising their swords at her. Unknown to her that their about to attack.

" Hey! Behind you!" Zoro exclaimed

Emiko acted fast taking out a small white ball and throwing it to the ground creating smoke.

"Smokescreen!" The marine said

Once the smokescreen cleared Emiko was nowhere in sight. She's very fast on her feet when it comes to these types of things. Although she wished she could just punch the guy but she knows the situation could be worse. So it was plan b hiding until the coast was clear.

" You bastard." Zoro muttered

" Its seems like you're pretty stubborn, Being alive still" he said

" Yeah, I will live through the entire month." Zoro said

" Well, do your best" he said walking away laughing.

" 10 more days left" Zoro said

" Only of you live that long" he chuckled and left with the other two marines.

Emiko waited until the mushroom weirdo was gone, she peeked out of her hiding place and walked back to see Zoro.

" Hey" Emiko said

" What are you doing here? Get lost" Zoro said

" I'm not leaving yet." Emiko said getting close to him.

" Get out of my face!" Zoro Said feeling himself slightly annoyed and nervous.

" Well, you're just being rude" Emiko said moving away from him.

" So, you're a bad guy?" Luffy said he appeared behind the two.

" He's still here?" Zoro said

" Being publicly humiliated...are you really that strong? " Luffy asked

" Yeah, are you strong?" Emiko asked

" Mind your own business!" Zoro exclaimed

" I would've escaped in 3 days" Luffy said

" I would've been so pissed of that I could've blown the place up to escape " Emiko said

" I'm different from you two"Zoro said " I will survive to show them" he grinned " Definitely"

" Huh, what a stubborn guy. Kinda like you Emi-chan" Luffy said

" I'm not stubborn...shut up" Emiko muttered " Let's go "

" Wait a second" Zoro said stopping the two. Zoro looked at the ground at the crushed rice ball. " Can you get that?"

Emiko kneeled down picking the rice up, trying to pick up every grain of rice.

" Are you really going to eat that?" Luffy asked " It's more of a dirt ball now."

" Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro exclaimed

" Hey! Shut up I'm trying to pick the rice up!" Emiko exclaimed she managed to pick every nice that was on the floor. She got up and fed Zoro the rice, they heard crunching sounds and Zoro coughing a bit.

" Told ya so" Luffy said

" It was delicious." Zoro said " Thanks for the food."

Luffy and Emiko smiled a bit. Emiko got close to Zoro.

" What?" Zoro said he saw her taking out a bottle of water.

" Have some" Emiko said holding the bottle as he drank the water. She noticed that he was practically chugging the water down she was afraid that he could choke on it but he didn't after drinking the entire bottle he was done.

" Thanks...for the water" Zoro said in a low voice looking at her.

A few minutes later Luffy and the others went back to town.

" Really?" She said

" Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy said

" I made sure he ate it, he liked it" Emiko said

" I'm so happy!" She said

" Is That Zoro guy really Evil like they said?" Coby said

"Well, he is in jail because of us" she said

" Huh? What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked

The little girl started to tell them why Zoro was in jail. It turns out that Helmeppo sent out a wild dog terrifying the village and went in the restaurant, that's when Zoro stopped the dog from hurting her. That's when they made the deal if Zoro survives one month he goes free.

" It's been 3 weeks since then" she said " Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there."

" So, that'd what happened" Coby said

' Zoro is a nice guy then...' Emiko thought

They heard sounds of plates breaking. They looked to see Helmeppo spotting in a chair his feet up the table.

" I'm hungry! We're all going to eat here for free!" Helmeppo said he snickered " Hey! Hurry up and bring some alcohol! What's taking so long? Hurry up!"

Luffy and Emiko walked inside the restaurant staring at Helmeppo held his wine glass, with a big smirk on his face.

" Oh, that's right. Since I'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look foward to it everyone" Helmeppo said

Luffy and Emiko froze at what Helmeppo said, making the two teenage pirates angry, Luffy ran and punched Helmeppo while Emiko grabbed him and threw him off the table hitting the wall.

" Wh...Who the hell are you?!" Helmeppo said looking at Luffy while he held his cheek he looked and saw Emiko " Y...You're that woman!"

Coby grabbed Luffy.

" He's trash! Emi-chan! Blow him to bits!" Luffy exclaimed

" I can't! I want to but You know why?!" Emiko said looking around the villagers were shocked and scared "Too many witnesses!"

" You two...hit me!" Helmeppo said " I'm captain's Morgan's son!"

" I don't care if you're his grandmother!" Emiko exclaimed grabbing his shirt. She saw the other two marines so she let go of his shirt.

" I'll tell my father and have you both executed!" Helmeppo said

" Why don't you do something yourself!" Luffy said

" Luffy-San! Emiko-San! You shouldn't make the marines your Enemies!" Coby said

" Emi-chan I decided, I will have Zoro join us!" Luffy said

" I agree with you Luffy " Emiko said

With that Helmeppo ran off the restaurant the two marines followed them. While Luffy, Emiko and Coby went to see Zoro.

Luffy and Emiko looked at Zoro it looked like he fell asleep. Emiko moved closer to him she saw that he was sweating a lot by the sun's intense rays so she took out a bandana that she had and carefully patted his face. He suddenly woke up to see Emiko really close to his face he could clearly see her ocean blue eyes, he felt his cheeks a little warm. He thought it was the heat getting to him.

" You two again? You have a lot of free time don't you?" Zoro said

" Listen we're going to untie you and you'll be our comrade" Luffy said

" We're looking for people to join our crew" Emiko said

" I refuse!" Zoro said " You want me to be a bad guy?"

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy said

" Yeah, why's that?" Emiko asked

" Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?" Zoro said

" Does it matter?" Luffy said

" Yeah, you're know as the evil pirate hunter" Emiko said

" I don't care what society says" Zoro said

" You wanna know why Emi-chan keeps staring at you a while ago?" Luffy said " It's cause she has a knack at knowing an enemy and a friend. Emi-chan what do you see in him?"

Emiko stared at Zoro seeing him and thinking back at that small reactions.

" Hehe, he's good Luffy and Too bad, we've already decided that you'll be joining our crew" Emiko said

" You can't decide they by yourselves!" Zoro exclaimed

" You use a sword right?" Luffy said

" Yeah, but that stupid son took them." Zoro said

" ill go get them for you" Luffy said " Emi-chan if you see any enemies you're free to make some noise!"

" Yes! Finally! Cause I've just perfected my little toy! Yes! Today's the best day ever!" Emiko exclaimed smiling happily.

' This chick is weird...but ' Zoro thought ' she's interesting'

" So when I return your sword, you'll join our crew" Luffy said

" You really are dense!" Zoro exclaimed

Luffy started to run. Emiko smiled at Zoro.

" Are he going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro whispered

" No, I'm helping him, kinda he's the type to leap before he thinks, although I've never seen him use his head" Emiko said " Hey Luffy! It's the other way!"

" Oh, heh thanks Emi-chan!" Luffy said " Gomu Gomu no rocket!" He went through shocking Zoro.

" That guy...what the hell is he?!" Zoro said

" Hehehe. That's Luffy he's made of rubber" Emiko said

" How did that happen?" Zoro asked

" He took a bite of the Gomu Gomu fruit" Emiko said " Well gotta go can't let my captain get all the action!" She ran Zoro stared at her leaving.

' At least I know that one of them isn't a total idiot.' Zoro thought

Emiko and Luffy ran to the base.

" That's weird. There's nobody here." Luffy said

" Yeah..." Emiko said ' Looks like I won't get to use it...oh well' she thought

" We gotta find that stupid son and get Zoro's sword back" Luffy said

" Luffy I think there's something up there" Emiko said looking up.

" Well, let's have a look then! Grab hold Emi-chan!" Luffy said " Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

He launched him and Emiko but apparently he used to much forced Emiko cling to him tightly as her life literally depended on it, Luffy quickly grabbed the rope that the marines were holding. Knocking a giant statue over. The two landed safely as for the statue on the other hand didn't it was spilt in half by the impact. All of the marines were shocked and scared now. Emiko and Luffy let out a small anime sweat drop.

" I'm sorry" Luffy and Emiko said

" Capture those two!" Morgan exclaimed " I will kill them!"

" Yes, right away sir!" The marines said

" Father! Those are the ones that punched me!" Helmeppo said

Luffy and Emiko popped in front of helmeppo.

" That's the idiot that we've been looking for!" Emiko exclaimed

" Come with us! We need you to return something!" Luffy said grabbing him. " Emi-chan!"

" I got this!" Emiko said taking out a small ball throwing it to the ground creating a thick smoke.

" A smoke bomb! Don't lose them!" Morgan said

" Captain! There's someone in the execution field!"

" More traitors just keep appearing" Morgan said

When the smoke cleared Luffy, Emiko and Helmeppo weren't on the roof.

" Nice job, Emi-chan!" Luffy said

" We gotta be careful I'm running out of those I've only got a few left." Emiko said

" Hey, where's Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked dragging Helmeppo.

" I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me to the floor!" Helmeppo said

" Okay, now talk" Emiko said they stopped for a second.

" It's in my room...we passed it" Helmeppo said he looked and pointing at the direction that they passed.

" Why didn't you say that earlier?" Luffy asked

"Yeah...he's an idiot for not telling us" Emiko said

" Don't move!" A marine said " Release Helmeppo-Sama!"

They looked to see three marines with guns, Emiko then smirked. She and Luffy used Helmeppo as a human shield.

" You guys can shoot If you want too." Luffy said

" Yeah, so put the guns down and let us pass" Emiko said

Luffy and Emiko charged through freaking Helmeppo out at the situation on him being used as a shield.

 **Meanwhile with Zoro**

" Escape, Zoro-San" Coby said trying to untie Zoro.

" If you do that you'll be killed" Zoro said

"I can't stand by and watch these marines anymore " Coby said " I want to be a good marine!"

" Stop! I can't leave! I've got 10 more days left!" Zoro said

" You will be executed tomorrow." Coby said " Helmeppo never intended to keep that why Luffy-San and Emiko-San got mad and punched Helmeppo."

" Those two..." Zoro said

" Luffy-San and Emiko-San are being chased by the marines right now." Coby said " I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but please...please help them. They're the only ones that can save you Zoro-San. And now I believe you're the only one that can save them. "

" Hold it right there!" Morgan said the other marines pointed the guns at Coby and Zoro. " By the treason you have committed against me. You both will be executed right here!"

 **Back with Luffy and Emiko**

" Hey Luffy I think it's this one" Emiko said pointing at the white door with flowers as decoration.

" Let's see.." Luffy said opening the door.

" Ugh, it's looks so girly." Emiko said " I don't like girly men" she looked around the room. She saw three swords." I found them!"

" Theres three swords though..." Luffy said

" Hey blondie which one is Zoro's sword?" Emiko asked she noticed that Helmeppo was Out cold.

" Coby!" Luffy said

" What?" Emiko said she looked out the window to see Coby in front of Zoro. " We gotta go now!"

" Got it! " Luffy said handing the swords to Emiko she tied it to her back and held onto Luffy " Grab on don't let go! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy launched him and Emiko through the window they quickly landed and Luffy shielded them from the bullets. They looked at Luffy if he was crazy. Luffy just smirked the bullets did no harm to him. He reflected the bullets back and laughed.

" I told you, I'm strong!" Luffy said laughing

" Who are you?!" Zoro said

" I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said

" I'm Amethyst M. Emiko" Emiko said

" We're going to be the pirate King and Queen!" Luffy said he smiled while Emiko was itching to fight.

' We can do this! We're going to get out of here alive!...I hope...' Emiko thought

 **there you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! if you have any suggestions you can pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Y...you...what the hell are you?!" Zoro exclaimed

" I'm Luffy, and she's Emiko and we're going to be pirate King and queen" Luffy said

" W...what? You're going to be king and queen of the Pirates?" Zoro said " Do you understand what you're saying?"

" The pirate King is the pirate King" Luffy said " and a pirate queen is a pirate queen. What else could it mean?"

" Yeah, it's just something that we're going to be." Emiko said

" I was surprised too, but Luffy-San and Emiko-San are serious. Thats the kind of person they are.

They will become pirate King and Queen and find the ultimate treasure One piece!"

Emiko and Luffy laughed a bit.

" Here, your sword." Luffy said holding the three swords out to Zoro. " Which one is it? I couldn't tell so I grabbed all three." Any normal person would know that someone toes up can't grab something when they're still tied up.

" All three are mine. I use three swords. " Zoro said

" You'll take them right? But if we fight together you'll owe us. " Luffy said

" what's your choice? It's either being killed by marines or coming with us. " Emiko said

" You're the son of a devil!" Zoro said " Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

" Awesome! Emi-chan! We have a comrade! This is great!" Luffy exclaimed

" Hehehe, this is so awesome!" Emiko smiled

" I get it now! Just set me free!" Zoro exclaimed

" Hey ease up there buddy!" Emiko said trying to untie the knots.

" Hurry up Luffy-San " Coby said

" I can't untie this knot." Luffy said

" Wow these knots are tight." Emiko said she saw the marines charging at them.

" I think these knots got even tighter." Luffy said

" Damn it! I'll handle these guys!" Emiko said running a few feet away from Zoro,Luffy and Coby.

" Shut up and give me my damn swords. She can't take them on by herself!" Zoro shouted he glanced at the marines and at Emiko.

" Luffy-San! Emiko-San!" Coby exclaimed

In a flash Zoro was free holding his swords two swords in his hands while the third one was in his mouth blocking all of the swords of the marines being in front of Emiko.

" Roronoa Zoro!" Morgan said

" Whoa, so cool!" Luffy exclaimed

" Wow, that's awesome!" Emiko said

" Make one move and you're dead, hey, you okay Emiko?" Zoro said

" Just peachy." Emiko said

" I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my ambitions! " Zoro said

" Ambitions?" Luffy repeated

" To become the worlds greatest swordsman!" Zoro said

' That's his dream?' Emiko thought

" if you two do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions, you will end your own life with my sword!" Zoro said

" The worlds greatest swordsman? That's nice! Right Emi-chan?" Luffy said

" Yeah, I think that's cool!" Emiko said

" As a Pirate King and queen's comrade, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Luffy said

" Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if your a devil or if she's a saint. My name will be heard all over the world!" Zoro said

" Why are you all standing there?! Execute all of them now!" Morgan ordered the marines, they coward in fear by their captain.

" Duck, Zoro! Emi-chan!" Luffy said " Gomu Gomu no whip!" His leg extended and he swept it hitting the marines while Zoro and Emiko ducked.

" Alright! Amazing!" Coby said

" What are you?" Zoro said

" I ate the rubber fruit" Luffy said " Emi-chan ate the metal fruit. "

" Rubber fruit? Metal?" Zoro said

" Yep. " Emiko said

" So he did eat the Devils fruit." Morgan said

" Captain we're no match for them!"

" We can't do it!"

" And they've got Zoro on their side!"

" This is the captains order! Those who are complaining shoot yourselves in the head!" Morgan ordered. " This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!"

" What's happening with these marines?" Zoro said

" I don't know but that big guy is really pissing me off." Emiko said she ran swiftly while Luffy followed suit.

" Luffy-San! Emiko-San! Crush those marines!" Coby exclaimed

Luffy ran to punch Morgan but Morgan blocked it with his axe. While Emiko appeared from behind Morgan to punch him but he grabbed her and threw her hard. Luffy caught her before she hit the ground.

" A civilian with no rank is no match for me!" Morgan said " I am captain of the marines axe hand Morgan!"

" I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Luffy said

" I'm Emiko and you're really pissing me off!" Emiko said " So you're going down!"

Morgan swung his axe at the duo while they dodged it. The axe hit the ground causing it to split. Then Morgan heard a sound, there was tiny firecrackers clutched at his clothes. While he was distracted by the firecrackers Luffy and Emiko hit him with a double kick attack. The other marines were surprised at the duo. Morgan got up and swing his axe at Luffy. Emiko immediately got in front of Luffy.

" Metaru Metaru no shield!" Emiko exclaimed her body turned metallic and her hands extended into a shield blocking the attack.

" What?" Morgan said "A metal woman?"

" Hehe that's right!" Emiko said

Luffy jumped up behind Emiko and gave Morgan a kick to the face making him go back a few feet.

Luffy grabbed Morgan's shirt.

" What kind of marine are you?! Destroying Coby's dream like that!" Luffy said

" You make me sick." Emiko said darkly

" Wait straw hat! You girl!" A voice said the two ignored the voice they kept punching Morgan. " Hey I said wait! Are you two idiots?! Can't you see I have a hostage here?!" Helmeppo held the gun to Coby's head.

" Hey" Zoro said

Luffy and Emiko stopped what they were doing to see the situation at hand.

" If you care about his life don't move!" Helmeppo said " you try anything and i'll shoot!"

Emiko and luffy looked at coby. luffy had a big grin on his face while Emiko gave a small smile at coby.

"Luffy-san! Emiko-San! I don't want to interfere with your dream,even if i die!" coby exclaimed

"Yes, we know!"Luffy said " Give it up, you stupid moron. Cause you've pissed off Emi-chan and when shes like this i don't think theres anyone that can stop her."

"So I'll handle this Luffy" Emiko said walking towards them.

"Don't move!" helmeppo said Emiko ignored him and walked closer."i said don't move! Ill shoot him!"

At that moment Morgan was behind the duo.

"Gomu Gomu no-

" Metaru Metaru no-

"I'm the captain of the Marines, Axe Hand Morgan!" morgan exclaimed

"Fa...Father,hurry up and kill..."

"Pistol!" luffy exclaimed

"sword!" Emiko exclaimed turning to block morgan's attack her arm was now metallic in the shape of a sword, but she saw that Zoro beat her to it. luffy hit helmeppo leaving coby unscratched and safe. Captain morgan collapsed.

"Nice...Zoro"Luffy said

" You really are a good swordsman" Emiko said

" It was nothing, Captain." Zoro said

Morgan and helmeppo were outcold. the rest of the marines looked at the small group.

" They defeated Captain Morgan!"

" I can't believe it! Who are these guys?"

" If anyone still wants to fight us, come now!" Zoro said

"That is if you dare." Emiko said

Instead all of the marines cheered throeing their hats and weapons up.

" What the...Their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?"Luffy said

" I'm sure they should be doing the opposite...unless if these marines aren't that bright" Emiko said

"It's because everyone was afraid of Captain Morgan!" coby concluded

Emiko walked towards Zoro.

" Nice, one Zoro." emiko said Zoro didnt say anything he collapse leaning towards Emiko, nearky knocking her down too, but she quickly regaining balance. she held him and his head was leaning towards her neck she was slightly surprised and blushed.

" Hey! you can't nap here! what's wrong Zoro?!" Emiko exclaimed

He opened his eyes slightly as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm Hungry..."zoro said he closed his eyes again. Leaning towards Emiko's shoulder.

" I said you can't nap on me!" Emiko exclaimed

A few moments later they went to the diner where rika and her mother work. soon everyone knew about the small group that took down MOrgan everyone went to the diner to catch a glimpse at them.

" I'm full!" Zoro said " That meal was worth not eating for 3 weeks!"

" You sure you're full? " emiko said finishing her meal.

" Eh? Is that all you're going to eat?" Luffy said

"I don't understand how you can eat more than me!" zoro said to luffy.

"Cause it's good...right Emi-chan? Coby?' luffy said

" Yeah, it was real good!" emiko said

" I'm sorry, i helped myself too." coby said rubbing the back of his head a bit embarassed.

" It's alright, you helped save our town!"

" You two were amazing back there!" rika said to emiko and luffy

" Yeah,I'm great!" luffy said while his mouth was full of food.

" Hey! know your manners luffy! Don't talk with you'r mouth full!" Emiko exclaimed smacking the back of his head.

" Ouch! that hurts Emi-chan!" luffy said he pouted

" So?" emiko said

" We're going to be evn greater. we're going to be pirate king and queen."Luffy said

" We've even found a comrade too!" Emiko said smiling

" So how many shipmates do we have?" Zoro asked "I remember you two were saying that you were looking for crew become pirate king and queen, you probably have a crew already."

" Nope, its just us." Emiko said

" Wha?! Then..." Zoro said

" Yep, us three!" luffy said

" Can we be pirates with just the three of us?" zoro said

" What does it matter, we're strong." luffy said

" Ship, where's our pirate ship?" Zoro asked

" Right over there. " Luffy said Zoro looked outside to see a small boat. In the docks.

"That's our boat?" Zoro said

" Yeah...but soon we'll get a big one right Luffy?" Emiko said

" Yeah! " Luffy said

Zoro let out a laugh. " How?" He said

" I want a pirate flag too! Emi-chan you said you made a few designs on the flag right?" Luffy said

" Still on it." Emiko said

" Luffy-San was born without planning abilities..." Coby said

" That's why I'm with him, someone has to keep an eye on him." Emiko said

" Am I really going to follow this guy? I can understand you...but him." Zoro said

" You'll get used to it...at least I hope." Emiko said

" Well,we'll get more comrades as we go along." Luffy said

" Hey,hey where are you guys going now?" Rika asked

" That's obvious, we're going to the grand line!" Luffy said

Coby spit out his juice in shock. He turn to the three.

" With you three?! No matter what! That's impossible!" Coby exclaimed

" Is the Grand line really that dangerous?" Rika asked

" Of course it is!" Coby said " You know that there's two oceans in this world right? The stretched line between the two is called the red line. There is a road in the center of it that road align is called the Grand line. "

" A long time ago, a pirate by the name of Gold Roger, obtained everything in the world it's said that he left his treasure one piece in the Grand line. That's why there's a lot of pirates sailing the Grand line, since then it's been a battle field there, it's nicknamed is The Graveyard of pirates. " Emiko said

" I heard from a customer that once people enter the grand line, they never come back." She said

" But one piece is there somewhere, so we have to go." Luffy said

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro said

" I better write up a list of supplies before we go." Emiko said

"Zoro-San? You too?!" Coby exclaimed

" Who cares, you aren't going anyway." Zoro said

" Even though I'm not going, I'm worried." Coby said " Can't I do that? Because Luffy-San and Emiko-San are my friends, even though I only met them. Right?"

" Yep! We're parting ways but we'll always be friends!" Luffy said smiling.

" He's right Coby, we're going to be friends no matter what." Emiko said

" When I was little, I never had any friends. Nobody stood up for me and i never stood up for myself. But because of you three, I've learn to strive for my own goals!" Coby said " I'm going to make my childhood dream come true! I will be one a marine!"

" I'm sure you'll do great Coby." Emiko said

" Rather than worrying about us, you should take care of yourself. Even though you were forced into it, You served under the pirate Alvida." Zoro said

" He's right, Don't underestimate the marines information intelligence." Emiko said " If they found out, you won't be able to join."

" Speaking of which..." Coby said

The door opened to see a few marines entering the diner.

"Excuse me." a marine said

He walked over to the small group.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?" he asked

"Yep, We just found a new comerade." Luffy said

"we're pirates, so what? is there a problem here?"Emiko said being cautious.

"we are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan." he said

'Somethings up...'Emiko thought

"However,now that we know you are pirates. we can't look the other way." he said " You must leave this town immediately! We owe you our lives, so we will not contact headquarters."

Luffy grinned. " we'll shall we go now?" luffy said

"Yeah, lets go." Emiko said "Thanks for the food. "

"Are You guys leaving already?" rika asked

"Yeah, so bye rika don't cause trouble okay?"emiko said carrying a sack of supplies. luffy and zoro followed suit. leaving coby behind.

"Are you their comrade?" he asked

"I...I'm..."coby started

"Just a minute, is he with you?" he asked luffy.

" I know all about this guy."luffy said

'What's he doing?' emiko thought

"There was a huge pirate lady that looked like a duck! but Emi-chan mistook that lady for a man but now that i think about it, she did look like one fat,ugly man."luffy said "She had this big club.."

Luffy walked over to coby and poked his forehead.

"This guy served that female pirate for two years!" luffy said

'Luffy what the hell are you doing?!'Emiko thought

Coby froze then he punched everyone.

"Now you did it,bastard!" luffy said he punched coby repeatedly.

'Oh...So that's why you did that luffy...'emiko thought she figured out why he did that.

"Stop this at once!" the marine exclaimed "I will not allow you to disturb the peace of this town!"

"Hey,that's enough." Zoro said grabbing his shirt.

"Yeah, lets go we can't waste any time."emiko said

"It's clear that he's not with you!" the marine said "Leave our town now!"

Luffy,Emiko and zoro left the diner and walked to the docks.

"I didn't think you could do that luffy." Emiko said

"That was really something back there."Zoro said

"AW, it was nothing. its for coby to follow his dream." Luffy said "I'm sure coby can handle the rest."

"well, that was a good experience."Zoro said "Everyone will hate us from now on."

"So? if they piss me off then ill just blow the place." Emiko said

"You just wanna blow something up don't you Emi-chan?" Luffy said

" That's just the life of the pirate."Zoro said

"Right." luffy said

"Luffy-san! Emiko-san!" coby said he saluted to them. "Thank you very much! This marine will never forget you!"

"I've never heard of a marine thanking a pirate before."Zoro said

"I guess there's a first time for everything."Emiko said "Hey coby! catch!"

"what is it?" coby asked

"It's a good luck charm!" emiko said "Bye coby!"

"We'll meet again,Coby!"Luffy exclaimed waving goodbye.

"What was it that you gave him?" Zoro asked

"it's just a little something that i made."Emiko said

"Now we're well on our way to becoming pirates!" luffy said

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure."Zoro said

'Especially for him as our captain.'Emiko thought looking at luffy.

"I will become the pirate king!"Luffy said

"And i will be the future pirate queen!" Emiko said

"You two always rambled on about becoming pirate king and there a particular reason?"Zoro asked

"Nope,no reason."luffy said

"Hehehe nope. its just a dream of mine."Emiko said

"But i made a vow...to that man."Luffy said

"Yes, You can't forget about him."Emiko said

"To form an amazing crew...To find the world's greatest treasure...having emi-chan with me on this adventure and becoming pirate king and her as the pirate queen!"Luffy said

"Yeah!" emiko said

"This straw hat knows it all!" luffy said

"I see..."Zoro said glancing at Emiko then at luffy.

"All right! Grand line here i come!"luffy exclaimed

' I wonder what's next for us? i can't wait!' Emiko thought looking at the sunset.

 **there you have it guys! oh and check out some of my other stories too! please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm hungry..."Luffy said

"When will we reach land?"Zoro asked

"Emi-chan?"Luffy asked

"I think maybe in a few hours or so."Emiko said

"We go where the wind and sea takes us either way."Luffy said

"But we will reach land..."Emiko said

"Isn't strange that you two want to be the pirate king and queen and yet you two don't have any navigation skills?"Zoro said

"Hey! i do have navigation skills!...Just the basics."Emiko muttered that last part. 'i guess i should've paid attention to those lesson's from dad'She thought

"What about you? a pirate hunter of the sea?"emiko said

"I don't recall ever being a pirate hunter."Zoro said leaning back looking at the sky."I went out to sea looking for a man,but i got lost and couldn't return to my village. I had no choice but to hunt pirates for the reward."

"What,so you were just lost?"luffy said looking at the water.

"Hehehe you got lost!"Emiko said

"Don't say it like that! don't laugh at me!"Zoro exclaimed hitting his foot at the boat causing it to rock back and forth, luffy's straw hat flew up.

"The hat..."Emiko said

"Shanks..."luffy whispered

Emiko had a flashback years ago about the straw hat and about her parents.

 **flashback**

All of the pirates were drinking and having fun, in the bar's chairs there were three people a red haired man wearing a straw hat and a young girl with short dark purple hair next to the man there was a young boy with messy spiky hair.

"Then take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks!" luffy said " I wanna be a pirate too!"

"You? A pirate?" the little girl said holding her bag. " I think he's out of his mind, what do you think dad?"

"You're right, Emiko how can a boy like you ever be a pirate?"shanks said

"But you take her with you!"Luffy said

"Thats because she's my little girl, She's My little pirate princess." shanks said hugging Emiko affectionately. Making her blush in embarrassment.

"Luffy, it's not how well you can swim. a pirate is more than that."Yasoop said

"I can fight too."Luffy said "My punches are like a pistol."

"Eh? Really?"shanks said not believing it.

"Punches like a pistol? yeah right."Emiko said eating her food.

"What do you mean by that?!"Luffy exclaimed "At least im not a girl!"

"What did you say?!"Emiko exclaimed "That's it!" Emiko reached in her bag taking out a small ball, but shanks took it away from her.

"Emiko,what did i say about bringing these bombs. you know how youre mom feels about you blowing things up. We're still cleaning the mess from the last bombing incident." Shanks said

"But dad! he started it! besides thats not a bomb! its more of a color bomb..."emiko said

'Just like her mother...'shanks thought

"Besides you're just a kid luffy."Emiko said

"youre just saying that because youre a year older than me! im not a kid, im a man!"Luffy exclaimed

"Don't get so angry. Here have some milk."shanks said giving luffy a glass of milk.

"Thanks!"luffy said drinking the milk.

"See? still a kid."shanks said

'He fell for it!'Emiko thought

"Luffy! see! pirates dont drink milk!"emiko said she laughed along her father.

"Damn you,Shanks! Emiko!"luffy exclaimed"Dont Laugh at me!"

"But its funny!" Emiko exclaimed

"What's Up? did i miss something?" a woman with long light purple hair walked inside the diner.

"You just missed it mom! dad Was being a joker to luffy!"Emiko said

"Well, that must've been funny." she said

"Sumire...how are you feeling today?" shanks asked giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine shanks. don't worry so much about me."sumire said

"I can't help it...not after the accident."shanks said

" But im fine now. "sumire said " i'll be out getting some supplies, ill be back at the ship when im done."

"Okay be careful."shanks said

"Bye mom! ill see you soon!" emiko said

"Thats your mom? she looks like a nice lady." luffy said

"Yeah she is, but don't get on her bad side."Emiko said

"Yeah." all of the other pirates agreed to what emiko said.

Suddenly the door was slammed opened.

"Sorry for the interruption." a voice said "So these are the so called pirates they look like idiots."

the bandit walked passed to the front of the bar.

"Welcome!"Makino said

"We're not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of sake." he said

" I'm sorry, but we're out of sake at the moment." makino said

"Hmm? That's strange...The pirates are drinking something...is it water?" he said

"All the sake that we have is out there." Makino said

"Thats not good."Shanks said "We drank everything. Sorry. " shanks held out a bottle to the bandit. "If you want, you can have this.I haven't opened it yet."

The bandit made a fist breaking the bottle that shanks held in his hand the contents was spilled everywhere.

"I'm a wanted man. i'm worth 8 million belli." he said " One bottle won't be nearly 't take me so lightly."

"Now the floor's all wet."shanks said "Sorry about that, you have a mop?"

" I think i saw one over here." Emiko said looking behind the bar.

"I'll take care of it."makino said running out.

shanks was leaning on the floor picking up the pieces of glass.

"Careful, these are sharp."emiko said

"I am careful."shanks said

The bandit then destroyed the other bottles leaving a mess of broken bottles.

"Looks like you enjoy cleaning up."he said "You'll enjoy this even more. No point in wasting time here if you don't have any sake lets go."

the bandit and his men left while saying that the pirates are cowards. leaving luffy upset at the incident.

"Are you alright?" makino asked giving shanks a rag.

"What happened here? i heard noises." Sumire said looking at the broken glass and shanks on the floor drenched in alcohol. She ran to shanks."Are you okay? are you hurt anywhere, Shanks?"

"I'm fine, sumire "shanks said then he started to laugh the other pirates laughed as well, Emiko laughed along.

"You missed it sumire-chan! They really got Him, That was funny!" yasoop said

"Too bad, Maybe next time then." Sumire said shanks let out a hearty laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!"luffy exclaimed "That wasnt cool!Why didn't you fight back? No matter how many there are or strong they look,If you don't fight back, you're not a man! Youre not a pirate!"

shanks and Emiko looked at luffy.

"It's not that i don't understand your feelings...But they only spilled some sake."shanks said

"He's right , its nothing to get angry over."sumire said

" I don't care anymore!" Luffy said turning his back.

"Are you okay dad?" Emiko asked

"I'm fine. Sumire did you finish getting the supplies?" Shanks asked

Before Sumire could answer they heard a chopping sound they looked up to see Luffy eating.

"Stuffing it down, Luffy?" Shanks said

"Shut up!" Luffy said he kept on eating the fruit.

The two adults and Emiko had a serous look when they saw Luffy eating something.

"Luffy! What are you eating?!" Emiko asked

"Shanks, the box is empty!" Sumire exclaimed holding the box.

"Oh no Luffy you didn't!" Emiko exclaimed

"Did you eat that thing that was in the box?!"shanks asked He immediately held Luffy upside down lightly shaking him. "Spit it out! Spit it out right now!"

"Wh...what are you doing, shanks?!" Luffy asked

A second later Luffy's legs stretched and he hit face first to the floor. Shocking everyone in the bar.

"What was that?" Luffy said his face had a slight red mark from the floor.

"What you ate was the Gomu Gomu fruit!" Shanks said "The Gomu Gomu fruit is also called the Devils fruit! "

"That means that eating it he's made of rubber!" Sumire said "You won't be able to swim!"

"Way to go idiot!" Emiko exclaimed "Why can't you learn not to eat everything that isn't yours?!"

"No way!"Luffy exclaimed

"You idiot!" Shanks exclaimed

The next day Emiko woke up earlier than she usually would and got ready she wore a simple pink sundress with a purple ribbon tied to her waist. She walked through the hallways, she then heard voices from her parents room.

"So I think it's for the better Sumire." Shanks said "I don't want you to over exert yourself in your condition..."

"I know shanks, but how can we tell her..."Sumire

"I'm sure she'll understand." Shanks said

"She's only a child shanks...she's our baby girl..." Sumire said

Emiko knocked on her parents door. She opened it to see her parents by the window.

"Mom, dad are we going to see Luffy today?" Emiko asked

"Yes, sweetheart. Go get your hairbrush I'll brush your hair." Sumire said

"Okay mommy!" Emiko said running out of the room.

"I know it'll be hard..." Shanks said

"Shanks..."Sumire said hugging him tightly.

" I want Emiko to enjoy being a kid...this isn't a good life for her. She could get hurt being here sailing with us. " Shanks said

"Shanks, remember this is her childhood also having you as her father it's only natural that she'll have this kind of life." Sumire said

" I guess you're right as usual Sumire. This is Emiko's childhood..."Shanks said

A few minutes later.

"I can't wait to see Luffy! We're gonna have so much fun today!" Emiko exclaimed opening the door to the bar.

She saw broken bottles tables turned over, a big mess like if someone was in a fight.

"Oh, what happened here?" Sumire asked

" I don't know. Let's go find out." Shanks said

Emiko ran to see what was happening she ran to see the same bandits from yesterday and Luffy under the bandits foot. Makino and the mayor was there.

" Please let the kid go." The Mayor said

"Dad,Mom it's the bandits again."Emiko said

"You're right, I wondered why there was no one at the bar."Sumire said

"If it isn't the bandit from before..." Shanks said

"Shanks, Sumire." Makino said feeling a bit relief.

"Pirate, you're still here?" The bandit said "Are you cleaning up the whole village?"

"Luffy!" Emiko said

" I thought you said you're punches are as strong as a pistol?" Shanks said

"Shut up!" Luffy exclaimed

Shanks started to walk a bit, Emiko followed suit.

"I don't know why you're here for, but you better leave before you get hurt." The bandit said

"If you come any closer, I'll blow your head off, coward." A gun was raised to shanks head.

"He said not to come any closer. Or you'll get you head blown off. Or do you wanna see this kid get her head blown off first?" He raised the gun to Emiko's head.

"Risk your life on it." Shanks said the shadow covered his eyes while saying those words.

"Huh?"

"You raise your pistol then you're risking your life on it." Shanks said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

" This isn't a child's game." Shanks said

After Shanks said that Roux fired his gun that was pointing at the Bandits head unknowingly and tore off a piece of meat that he had in his other hand while the Bandit fell to the ground dead.

The villager and Luffy gasped at what they just saw.

"You killed him!"

"What unfair bastards..."

" unfair?" Yasoop said

"Don't be naive. You're not fighting against holy men or women." Benn said

"If you're looking for a fair fight then you're mistaken." Sumire said

"The ones before you are pirates. " shanks said

"Shut up! We don't have any business with you!"

"Listen up, bandits I can have food or drinks spilled on me or be spit at and I'll laugh about it. However, if for any reason you hurt a friend of mine...I won't forgive you!" Shanks said glaring at them.

The bandits laughed as if it was funny.

"You won't forgive us?" He said "Freaking pirates! Men kill them all!"

They charged at shanks with sword at hand.

"I'm enough to take care of all of them." Benn said walking towards the charging bandits.

As they charged Benn raised his gun, flipped it and use but of the gun to beat the bandits until they were unconscious.

The leader bandit stared at him frightened.

"You're dreaming bandit. If you want to fight us then you should bring a warship. " Benn said pointing his gun at the bandit.

"Psst, Luffy!" Emiko said she appeared next to Luffy, scaring the bandit.

"What the hell?!" The bandit said Emiko gave a swift low kick knocking the bandit off balance.

"Don't you ever hurt MY FRIEND!" Emiko exclaimed glaring at the bandit. Luffy stared at Emiko in awe.

"This kid started it all!" He exclaimed

"Isn't there a reward on your head?" Shanks said

"That money would come in handy, you know since we had to repair the ship so many times by Emiko's little experiments. " Sumire said

At that moment the bandit threw a ball to the ground. Making everyone blinded by it.

"Smoke bomb!" Shanks said

Once the smoke was cleared. The bandit was nowhere in sight.

"Luffy! Emiko!" Shanks exclaimed

"Emiko! He took our baby girl shanks!" Sumire exclaimed

"Oh crap! He took the kids!" Shanks exclaimed"What should we do?!"

"This isn't the time to panic!" Roux said "We'll find them if we all look. Emiko can take care of herself she's a fighter!"

All of the Pirates looked at Sumire. She was giving off an eerie aura.

"He took My baby girl...He's a dead man!" Sumire exclaimed

'Oh no...looks like if Sumire reaches the bandit first it's his funeral.' Benn thought ' Geez..this guy...still can't believe she picked him.'

A few moments later.

"I escaped easily." The bandit said grabbing the two kids shirts. "They'd never think a bandit would flee to the sea."

"Damn it! Let us go you stupid mountain monkey!" Luffy exclaimed "You should go and die!"

"Let me go so I can kick your ass!" Emiko exclaimed

"Stupid brats, you kids are going to die today." The bandit said "You really pissed me off. Bye,bye"

He tossed the two kids into the sea, Emiko was okay she could swim so she grabbed Luffy trying to help him but they struggled since Luffy ate the Devils fruit.

"You kids are no use to me now. " He said laughing at the kids.

Then the water was raise behind to reveal a Giant Sea King. He stopped laughing and look behind.

"What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed

The giant sea creature ate the bandit and destroyed the boat. Emiko held onto Luffy making sure he wasn't drowning, the two kids saw the giant creature. He looked at their direction and Luffy and Emiko started freaking Sea King swam towards them and open his and Emiko screamed. Wishing there was someone there to help them.

When An person came around and the sound of snapping shut Emiko and Luffy looked to see Shanks protecting them. Emiko and Luffy started to cry when They saw the Sea King go under water and came back up and it stare at shanks.

"Get lost." Shanks said glaring at the creature.

They had a staring contest for a minute before it went back under water again afraid of shanks it and Emiko clutched Onto shanks's shirt.

"I owe you one, Luffy." Shanks said "Makino-San told me everything, you fought them because of us.

Luffy and Emiko kept on crying into his shirt.

"Emiko, I'm proud of you. Helping your friend and sticking by him from that bandit. We better get back before your mom blows the place up looking for you." Shanks said

"Daddy..." Emiko said crying Luffy cried along.

"Hey, don't cry." Shanks said

"But..."

"Shanks..."

"Your arm!" Emiko and Luffy exclaimed

Shanks protected his daughter and Luffy at the cost of his arm being chopped off by the Sea King.

"It isn't worth much, it's just an arm. " shanks said " I'm glad you two are safe."

Later that day

Emiko and Luffy were at the docks and They watched the crew loading the supplies on the ship.

"You guys are leaving right?" Luffy said

"We've stayed here for a long time, but it's time to leave. " shanks said

" So where are we going next mom, dad?" Emiko asked them.

"Um...sweetheart. We can't go sailing with daddy." Sumire said

"Huh?" Emiko said "What do you mean we can't go? We have to go."

"No, we can't...sweetheart..." Sumire said

"Emiko, your mother is right, I just want you two to be safe. " shanks said

"Is it because mom's sick?" Emiko asked " If staying here means mom will get better then okay. I can stay here with mom."

The two adults look at their daughter with a shock look onto their faces. Sumire hugged Emiko tightly. Shanks hugged his wife and his daughter tightly. Shanks got up looking at his wife and daughter.

"Please be safe."Sumire said

"I will. As long as you don't put too much stress on yourself. "Shanks said

"Deal." Sumire said

"Will you miss us?" Shanks asked Luffy.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys." Luffy said "I won't ask you to take me with you this time. I decided to do this by myself...to become a pirate! "

Shanks turned his head and stuck out his tongue at Luffy.

"Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me." Shanks said " Like you can become a pirate."

"I will! I'll gather my own crew with Emi-chan that'll beat yours and find the worlds greatest treasure!" Luffy exclaimed "No matter what, I will become the pirate King! And Emi-chan will be the pirate queen!"

"Oh, so you're going to beat us..."shanks said

Luffy was quivering in anger but he didn't say anything.

"In that case," Shanks took off his hat and put on Luffy's head and covered his eyes with it. "I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me. Take good care of it. "

Luffy's eyes were covered by the hat but you could see tears streaming down his face.

Shanks gave Emiko a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into a hug and went to his wife giving her a tight hug and a kiss.

The ship sailed and everyone in the village waved good bye at the crew. Emiko glanced at her mom, she could tell that it'll be a bit hard without shanks. She glanced at the ship one more time she saw shanks having a sad look in his face but Emiko smiled at her dad, a smile that said don't worry.

'Don't worry about us dad, as soon as mom gets better And when I get older we'll go find you.' Emiko thought

 **End of flashback**

Luffy was staring at his hat while Zoro stared at him. Emiko was watching the clouds go by peacefully.

"Hey, if you keep spacing out, you'll drop it again." Zoro said "it's very important right?"

"Yeah." Luffy said putting on the straw hat. "Thank you zoro."

"I'm hungry." Zoro said

"Me too." Emiko said

Luffy looked with them and they saw bird flying over them.

"A bird...eh..."Zoro said

"Yeah it's a big bird." Emiko said

"Let's eat that bird!" Luffy said smiling at them.

"How?" Zoro And Emiko asked

"Leave it to me!" Luffy said

He stretched his arms to the top of the boat.

"Gomu Gomu no rocket!" Luffy exclaimed

He went up in the air. Zoro and Emiko watched him fly towards the bird.

"I see..." Zoro said

"I guess Luffy is useful for something like this." Emiko said

But he didn't come back down. Apparently the bird caught Luffy and the two were flying away. Luffy cried for help.

"You dumbass! What are you doing?!" Zoro exclaimed angrily while row the boat as fast as he could while Emiko held onto the boat.

"Hey! Please stop!" A voice shouted "You on the body stop!"

"Dammit! Luffy!" Emiko said

"Castaways...at a time like this..." Zoro said "I'm not stopping! Just jump on!"

"Yeah! So hurry up Just get on!" Emiko said

"WHAT" They all yelled.

As Zoro and Emiko past them they grabbed on to the boat and pulled themselves in.

Zoro and Emiko laughed a little.

"You actually got on." Zoro said

"You guys were just lucky we passed by. " Emiko said

"Are you trying to kill us?!" The three said

One of them point the edge of his sword to Emiko.

"Hey, stop this boat now" the one in the middle said. "Or your woman here gets it, We're a part of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew, this boat is ours now"

"I'm not his woman." Emiko said giving the three men a death glare. "And you did not just point that sword at me."

"Huh, I think I'll let Emiko handle this one. You shouldn't have pointed that sword at her. " He said

A few minutes later.

The pirates were now rowing the boat. Since Emiko hit them to a pulp.

"Who would've thought you were the famous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" The middle one said while the other two rowed the boat. "Please forgive us!"

"Because of you, we've lost sight of our friend." Zoro said

"I think he went straight, so you guys keep rowing if you know what's good for you." Emiko said

"I didn't think you'd be this tough." Zoro said "Not that I'm saying that your weak."

"Well, thanks i guess." Emiko said smiling at Zoro then looked at the sky to see if she spotted Luffy. " I'm sure Luffy will be okay if he manages to get on land."

"So, what should we do?" one of the pirates asked his crew members.

"Good question, if Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure, we're history" another said the one from earlier

"I know" the other said.

"Who is this buggy guy?" Zoro asked

"You don't know anything about buggy the clown?"

' Buggy...buggy...hmm...why does that name sounds familiar?' Emiko thought looking at the ocean.

" He's the captain of our pirate gang with the strength of the Devils fruit he's one of a kind. In any case he's one of the fearsome men alive."

' I wonder if Luffy is okay. I hope he's not doing something stupid.' Emiko thought looking at the distance seeing an island up ahead.

 **there you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey! Can't these guys go any faster?" Emiko asked looking at the ocean seeing the island in front of them.

"Emiko relax, I'm sure Luffy is doing fine."Zoro said

"You don't know him like I do, That guy gets into all sorts of stupid things."Emiko said "Sometimes it makes me wanna just blow him up."

"So you and him are close?"Zoro asked

"Yep. Since We were little, We did all sorts of stuff together, He was my number one test subject on My bomb making Experiments. Thanks to him I know which one does the most damage, although I'm not as good as her yet." Emiko said slightly smiling thinking of her mother.

"Who?"Zoro asked glancing at Emiko her hair blew lightly by the sea air.

Before she could answer. They felt the boat move to see that they made it to the docks. Emiko quickly got out of the boat and started looking around for Luffy.

'This town looks in good shape, meaning that Luffy didn't destroy anything yet.'Emiko thought

"We'll find him." Zoro said while tying the boat.

She helped him with tying the ropes to the Emiko tied the last rope to the dock, She turned to Zoro.

"I think it'd be better if we split up to find that knucklehead." Emiko told him.

"If we split up How will I know where you are?" He asked.

Emiko grinned and turn to walk." You'll know when you see one of Pretty bombs in action If you see explosions, you'll know that It's me and that someone pissed me off greatly."

Emiko started to run straight, Her long hair flowed delicately in the wind, he stared at where Emiko ran until he couldn't see her.

"So...is she your girlfriend?" one of pirates said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Zoro yelled at them while a slight blush appeared in his cheeks. "She's just my captain's friend."

 **Meanwhile with Emiko**

Emiko ran to the streets searching high and low for her idiot of a friend. Thinking how could he do something really stupid letting a bird catch him and taking him to this town.

'Luffy you better pray that I find you. 'Emiko thought she glanced to see something catch her attention, she quickly hid herself to see a few pirates walking towards a tent.

'Is the circus in town?'Emiko thought stealth fully hiding and looking at the Pirates.

"WHAT?" Emiko heard a voice from the tent.

"You're telling me the thief got away?!"the voice shouted

"We are very sorry,Captain!" The Pirates apologized.

"There's three of you, how can she get away?!" He asked angrily."Just die, then!"

"Captain buggy!" Another pirate said running towards buggy.

"What?"he said

"The thief from before came back!" He said

"What did you say?!"Buggy said

Just then the door open to reveal a girl with short orange hair around Emiko's age. Emiko looked closely to see that the girl had Luffy tied up.

'Luffy...What the hell did you do? Great...I'm gonna have to blow stuff up to get you out.'Emiko thought letting out a small sigh.

"That's the one that stole the map!" A pirate said

The orange haired girl pushed luffy knocking him to the floor, an angry anime vein popped in Emiko's head trying to control her anger, she had to be smart and wait until the right time to act.

"I have captured the thief, Captain Buggy the clown."she said "I'm returning the map." She walked over to buggy the map at hand.

"Thanks for returning the map, but what made you change your mind?"Buggy asked.

She handed the map to buggy. "I had a fight with my boss,I can't stand him anymore."she said "Let me join your crew."

'Luffy, how do you get into these situations? and you just let it happen...When I get you out your gonna get it.' Emiko thought staring at him.

"Captain Buggy is getting angry!" A pirate said

"The Devil's power will appear again!" Another said

'Devil's power?'Emiko thought

Emiko looked at Buggy and he looked like he was holding back something which made the crew very nervous and scared,He started laughing loudly.

"Had enough of him?"Buggy said "What an interesting woman! I like you. You can join us."

He laughed again.

Emiko stared at him dumbfounded, then let out a sigh.

"I don't like clowns...because they're stupid.." Emiko whispered.

She looked up to see Luffy sitting in a cage and looking at the pirates stupidly.

"Why am I in a cage?"Luffy said not knowing what had just happened.

"I'm in a good mood today."Buggy said "Woman, what's your name?"

"It's Nami."she said

"Great!" Buggy exclaimed "We'll have a party in honor of Nami. Let's have some fun!"

The crew yelled in agreement. Emiko stared at the entire crew as they began drinking and dancing.

'I gotta get luffy out of there...but how?'Emiko thought

"What's wrong? This is your party."Buggy said "You should eat some more."

"Sure,Thank you very much." Nami said taking a piece of bread.

'Now's my chance to get Luffy!'Emiko thought

Emiko carefully and stealthily moved through barrels, crates and not getting seen by the other pirates. She manage to get close to Luffy, She noticed him trying to grab a slice of meat from a table a few feet away trying not be seen, Emiko nod her head in disappointment.

"Luffy" Emiko said trying to get his attention without being noticed.

"I want...to eat...too.." he grunted.

He couldn't stretch any further and retracted his arm, which made him fall and land on his side.

"Shit" he grunted looking up set. He moved and saw Emiko.

"Emi-chan! Great timing! Can you get me some of that meat?" he asked.

"Luffy! How can you eat at a time like this?! We need to get you out of here" Emiko said to him looking at the lock of the cage.

"I can't leave." Luffy said.

"Huh? Why?"Emiko asked

He smiled with that sane goofy grin. "I found a navigator for our crew"

"A navigator" Emiko repeated."Thats good. Who?"

"Yeah, it's that girl right by that big nose guy" He said tilting him head in Buggy's direction.

"You mean the girl that got you in this cage in. The first place?!"Emiko gritted through her teeth.

"Yep! I thought that you might like having another girl on our crew."Luffy said smiling at Emiko.

"Luffy...are you sure?"Emiko asked

"Yep! She's gonna be our newest member!"Luffy said

"We'll I can't say no to that."Emiko said

"Men! Prepare the Buggy bomb!"Buggy yelled.

'A what bomb?'Emiko thought

The men cheered and jumped in the air. Then the men rolled out a giant cannon and one of the men was carrying a huge cannon cannon was facing at a building and the cannon ball was put in.

'This is bad...'Emiko thought

"Everything is ready!" The pirate said

"Wh...what's happening?"Nami asked

"Watch closely, The power of the Buggy bomb."Buggy said

One of pirates lit the fuse and everyone watched and looked at the buildings and saw that there were lot of houses and a few big buildings there in front of the cannon. The cannon fired and everything white.

When the light died down Emiko looked up to see that the buildings were nothing but piles of wood and bricks.

 **Meanwhile with Zoro**

He heard something and looked up at an Explosion.

"Could that be Emiko? I guess someone pissed her off..."Zoro said

"That could be Buggy-sama's Buggy bomb." A pirate said

"Buggy bomb?" Zoro repeated "I better go see if she got Luffy or that she needs help finding him."

"Going to find your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"Zoro exclaimed. "She's just a friend!"

 **Back with Emiko and the others**

The pirate started to cheer at the explosion.

"With the Buggy bomb and the devil fruit power. I will rule the Grand line..."Buggy said "Right,Nami?"

"Yes, of course."Nami said feeling slightly nervous.

'Luffy, you better keep your freaking mouth shut right now..'Emiko thought hiding behind Luffy.

"The one's that's going to Rule the Grand line is us."Luffy said

"Luffy shut the hell up right now!"Emiko whispered

"I'm going to become Pirate King and Emi-chan is going to be the Pirate Queen."Luffy said cocking his head to me.

"You idiot!" Nami said

"Now I know why you can't stand him."Buggy said

"That's right!"Nami said

"But who's this Emi person that he says?"Buggy said

"Probably just a girl that he's with."Nami said "He's so simple minded about everything. That's why I can't follow him anymore."

'Not my boyfriend! Why? Do people think that?!'Emiko thought an angry anime vein popped into her forehead.

"That's true, in any case, Captain Buggy will give you a present...Blowing up this old boss of yours!" Buggy said

"Eh?"Nami said

'Did he just say blow Luffy up to bits? Oh hell no! No one blows my friend up to bits Except me!'Emiko thought

"It's also a test of your loyalty to me. Prepare it!" Buggy yelled at his crew.

Buggy ordered the cannon to be wheeled a few feet in front of Luffy's cage, Emiko slightly panicked trying to see how she could get them out of here. Nami noticed how short the fuse was and turned to Buggy.

"I'm fine as it is."Nami said

"Do it. This is my way of partying."Buggy said to her with an evil grin. He handed her the matches.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" The crew chanted at Nami to light the cannon.

"Let's light it up!"Buggy exclaimed

The pirates kept chanting while Nami and Luffy stared at each other.

"Emi-chan...I have an idea."luffy whispered

"What kind of plan is it?"Emiko whispered 'Who knew he'd even come up with an idea now?' Emiko thought

"Just wait until my signal."Luffy said

"Nami,don't spoil the party!"Buggy exclaimed

Nami started to tremble at this, wondering what was her next move.

"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking."Luffy said "This is what happens when you aren't mentally prepared. My friend Emi-chan knows a lot about that, I'm sure she'll like having another girl in the crew."

"What do you mean by 'Mentally prepared'?"Nami asked "Is that the way of the Pirates?"

"No!"Luffy said "It's being prepared to risk your own life. "

Shadows covered her eyes as she looked down. Just then one of the pirates smacked her hand and grabbed the matches.

She looked at him.

"Hey, newcomer don't make us wait! This is how you light the match." He said lighting the match.

' Crap! 'Emiko thought she mentally prepared herself to get in front of Luffy to use her Metal power. Her hands started to turn to metal.

The pirate edged closer to the cannon as Nami twirl around while grabbing three small staffs from under her skirt and make in to a bo staff.

She hit him on the head making him pass out

Everything and everyone went silent.

Nami saw what she did and turned to Buggy.

"Aww crap, umm..."Nami said

"Nami,what is the meaning of this?"Buggy asked

"I'm sorry!"Nami said

"What's the point in apologizing now?!"buggy angrily said

"What are you doing? Didn't you just save me?"Luffy said

"That's ridiculous!"Nami exclaimed "I got too excited and it slipped. I won't stood to the same level as these pirates."

"Oh...got too Excited."Luffy said

"I will never be like these pirates who took the life of the most important person to me."Nami said

"Oh, so that's why...Okay you can go now! "Luffy shouted

"What's he talking about?"Nami asked

"Finally! I get to fight!"Emiko said jumping over and landed next to nami.

"You're the girl he talked about?"Nami said

"Yep!"Emiko said

Buggy froze his Gaze was at Emiko.

"Sumire?"Buggy said "Is that you?"

'Huh? Wait! How does he know my moms name?'Emiko thought

Buggy looked at Emiko closely.

"Wait, you're not her. You look a lot like her."Buggy said

"Sumire is my mom."Emiko said "I won't forgive you for trying to blow up my friend! That's my job!"

"Eh?!"Nami said "You would literally blow him up?!"

"If he pisses me off."Emiko said

"Sumire...had a kid?"Buggy said having a shocked expression in his face.

There was a little bit of silence, until.

"Ahh! It's lit!"Luffy shouted

Nami and Emiko looked at the fuse lit up.

"Do you really think you two can defy me?!"Buggy said

Four men came running towards them. Emiko quickly took out a small white bomb.

"Nami, go help Luffy!"Emiko said "I'll handle them."

Nami nod and ran towards Luffy. Emiko threw the bomb at the pirate one dodged it , it hit the ground exploded to a sticky black substance. Some of the Pirates couldn't move. They looked at the black substance and tried to move their feet, but it was tough getting out everytime they raised their foot the black substance stretched and pulled them back to the ground.

"That's a Sticky Bomb."Emiko said grinning.

Emiko turn to nami, looking at Luffy panicking.

"Wa...wa...Water! Water! Water!"Luffy panicked

Nami ran towards the cannon.

'Nami please make it! I can't have my friend blown to pieces!' Emiko thought.

"This is bad." Luffy said

Emiko ran towards the cannon hoping that she or Nami would make it in time. Nami made it first putting her hands to the fuse, feeling the burning sensation in her hands she let out a small shout of pain. A few seconds the fuse was out out.

"Nami...let me take a look."Emiko said

"Nami! Emi-chan! Behind you!"Luffy said

Four pirates jumped up about to attack the girls. Emiko got in front of Nami, she closed her eyes ready for the kill, but it never came. She opened them to see Zoro.

"Hey,Hey...All of these people picking on two girls?"Zoro said while blocking the pirates with his sheathed swords.

"Zoro!"Luffy exclaimed

"Zoro! I'm so glad you're here!"Emiko exclaimed

"Injured? Are you guys injured?"Zoro asked

"No,I'm fine."Nami said

"I'm good!"Emiko said

"Yaaaa, thank goodness!"Luffy said "Hurry up and get me out of here guys!"

"What on earth are you doing?"Zoro said "A bird takes you away and now you're in a cage?"

"I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice if I went with him instead of Luffy..."Emiko whispered "But oh well what's done is done."

"Well, it was a lot of fun."Luffy said

Zoro and Emiko began to walk over to Luffy while Nami stared after them.

"So you are Zoro...and you're Sumire's kid."Buggy said "What are you doing here Zoro? Did you come for my head?"

"Nope, not interested."Zoro said "I quit being a pirate hunter."

"But in interested."Buggy said "If I kill you then I'll be even more famous."

"Don't do it, you'll die."Zoro said

"Eh?okay."buggy said

Buggy looked at Emiko.

"You look a lot like her." he said.

"If you try to hurt my friends you'll pay." Emiko said glaring at him. "I don't care if you do know my mom."

Zoro look over his shoulder and stared at Emiko.

"Ohhh, is that so" Buggy asked while twirling his knives.

"Emiko, words won't make him understand."Zoro said "I'll handle this Emiko just try and get Luffy out."

"Be careful Zoro."Emiko said

Zoro and Buggy stared at eachother with weapons at hand. The crew cheered for buggy.

Buggy ran at Zoro. "Time for you to die!"he exclaimed.

Zoro swiftly ran slicing buggy. He fell to the ground not moving.

"No reaction at all."Zoro said putting his swords away.

"This guy is really weak!"Luffy said

"No way."Nami said

"That was easy...too easy..."Emiko said

Buggy's crew just started to laugh as If someone said the funniest joke. The others wondered why they were laughing.

"What the hell are they laughing about?"Emiko said

"What's going on?"Nami said "They're captain was killed and they're laughing."

"What's so funny?"Zoro asked buggy's crew. Just then his eyes went wide and a sword sticking out of the side of his stomach.

Zoro started to bleed and he fell on his knees.

"Zoro!"Luffy and Emiko said simultaneously.

Emiko ran to Zoro's side checking his wound.

"A hand? What the hell?!"Emiko said

Buggy's hand was detached from his body and floating in mid air.

"Separation fruit. That's the name of the Devils fruit that I ate."buggy said attaching his arm back in place. "I can't be killed by a sword...I'm a splitting man!"

"His body went back together!"Nami said "I thought the Devils fruit was just a myth."

"Splitting man, is he a monster?"Luffy asked

'Luffy...you're an idiot! You're a rubber man and I'm a metal woman!'Emiko thought 'You're still clueless.'

"Although it's not critical, the wound is still serious."Buggy said "The fight is over." His crew cheered for him.

'This is bad...we gotta do something!'Emiko thought

"The situation isn't too good."Zoro whispered still feeling the pain of his wound.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly, Big red nose!"Luffy shouted

The crew stopped chanting and stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"Who...has...a big red nose!"buggy shouted anger shot through his body. Buggy sent his hand which had sword in it at Luffy.

Nami gasped.

"Luffy" Zoro yelled out to him.

"Luffy!"Emiko yelled

"I will kick the crap out of you!" Luffy said and broke the sword that was in his mouth in half.

"Heh, you heard him. He's gonna get you."Emiko said

"Kick my ass? You're dreaming!"buggy said "All four of you are going to die today! Now how should I finish you guys off?"

"No use, it's over."Nami whispered

"Like hell it is."Emiko said getting up.

Luffy laughed. "I'm not gonna die and neither is Emi-chan!"Luffy said

"Run, Zoro! Emi-chan!"Luffy yelled out.

"What?" Zoro said

"He's telling the guy and friend who came to save him to run away. " Nami said "What about you?"

Zoro and Emiko stared at Luffy who was smiling. Then they smirked.

"Roger." Zoro mumbled

"Aye!"Emiko said smiling.

Nami stared at them she didn't understand what was happening now

"You can't escape!" Buggy said as he attacked Zoro and Zoro blocked his attacks while Emiko ran to the cannon.

Zoro tried to cut his torso Buggy chopped himself half not noticing that Zoro jumped through him and start running towards the two girls.

"Idiot, you're three sword style has no effect on me."buggy said he turn to see Zoro running towards Emiko and Nami. "HEY! Listen to me when I'm talking!"

"Like we'll listen to you!"Emiko exclaimed

Zoro started helping Emiko push the cannon up and on the other side, They finally were able to get turned to face Buggy and his crew,

Zoro fell on his knees in pain, Emiko leaned to see if he was okay.

"What?! We're gonna die!"Buggy said

"Zoro, you okay?"Emiko asked letting Zoro lean on her for support.

"I'll be fine..."Zoro said

"Hey light it Nami!" Emiko said " Blow them up!"

"Okay!"Nami said

"Ah! Wait,wait!wait!" Buggy exclaimed "The buggy bomb is still in there!"

Nami lit the fuse to the cannon.

"Stop! Stop!"buggy exclaimed

Zoro,Nami and Emiko covered their ears while Luffy smiled like the usual idiot he is, when the cannon fired the bomb.

 **There you guys have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own One piece just my Oc.**

Chapter 6

By the blast causing a big explosion, Emiko and Zoro manage to use the blinding light to escape on another roof. Both of the, carried the cage that still had Luffy inside.

"Hey, Zoro you're still injured..."Luffy said

"You shut up and stay in there..."Zoro said "I'll do things my own way!"

He then felt a light smack on his head he turn to see Emiko.

"Like you're gonna carry him in you're condition!" Emiko said "I'll carry him!"

"Who are these guys?"Nami said landing right next to them.

Zoro had a pained look on his face from the wound he had a few minutes ago.

"Luffy...Emiko, who's this?"Zoro asked

"Oh, she's our navigator."Luffy said

"Yep!"Emiko said

Emiko looked at Zoro he was still bleeding and trying to hold the cage.

"What the hell are you guys?"Nami asked

"Move...you're in my way! Emiko I can carry him."Zoro said struggling to hold the cage.

"I can carry him! Don't be so stubborn about it!"Emiko exclaimed

"I said I'll carry him!"Zoro said literally lifting the cage and started to slowly and painfully walk.

"Why do you try so hard?"Nami whispered "You're just a pirate."

"Pirate or civilian I'm always going to help my friend."Emiko said walking off to catch up with Zoro And Luffy.

A few minutes later

Zoro ended up dragging the giant cage that Luffy was still inside Emiko would push while zoro pulled so that it won't strain him so much.

They stopped for a second to catch their breath Emiko panted slightly while Zoro was panting heavily.

Emiko looked at her surrounds just to make sure that there was no danger and trying to find time to get Luffy out of that cage.

"Well looks like we're safe, for now" Emiko said

As Emiko turned to her two friends she saw Zoro falling to the ground.

"Zoro!" Emiko said as he hit the ground.

He sighed. "Hmm?" he looked to see a white dog staring at them with its tongue sticking out.

"What's with this dog?"Zoro muttered

"I don't know but he's cute."Emiko said

"Dog?"Luffy said getting a closer look at the dog. He then make goofy faces at the dog to see if it'll move But nothing. "Hey Zoro, Emi-chan he's not moving at all."

"Who cares, it'll do what it wants to do..."Zoro said walking to the front porch and sat down.

"He's right, just leave the cute dog alone Luffy."Emiko said

"Is it dead?"Luffy said

He stretched out hand to poke the dog in the Luffy poked it, the dog snapped its jaws onto Luffy's face. Zoro stared feeling dumbfounded as Luffy screamed in pain. While Emiko just giggled at her friends pain.

"Ow,Ow!"Luffy said

"You just had to poke the doggie..."Emiko said

Luffy was trying to get the dog. "Ow,Ow!" Luffy chanted as he and the dog fought. "Hey don't do that! Let go!"

"Do you understand the situation that we're in?!"Zoro yelled at him only making his injury worse.

He started to fall backward, Emiko immediate stretched her arms out to catch him, when She caught him his head leaned to her neck.

"Damn dog..."Luffy said breaking free from the dogs wrath.

"Hey don't be mean to him, you started it Luffy."Emiko said

"I need blood..." Zoro moaned

"Then you shouldn't have done that trying to carry that cage alone."Emiko said

"I had to...He's our captain..."Zoro Said he then passed out.

"Oh, hi navigator"Luffy said

Emiko looked up to see Nami.

"I guess, I'll give this to you." Nami said taking out a key and tossed it near luffy's cage. "You did save me before.

"It's the key!"Luffy said "Did you get this for me?"

"Don't misunderstand me."Nami said "I don't want to owe you anything, that's all."

"Okay so you guys are even."Emiko said as Zoro sat up and looked at Emiko.

"Heya had a nice nap?"Emiko said

He blushed a little and got off her quickly and looked at Nami.

Emiko stared at him and sat next to Zoro.

"Yeah, sure" He said to Nami while reaching for the key.

But the dog grabbed it and we looked at it as it swallowed the looked at it with a nervous smile. Zoro looked like he about to have a panic attack. Emiko's eye twitch a bit only thinking why did Luffy piss the dog off like that. Luffy looked like he was about to kill the dog.

Luffy started strangling the dog. "You! Damn! Damn! Damn! Don't eat it! It's not food! " Luffy screamed at the dog while they fought. "Spit it out! Spit the key out!"

'Luffy...don't kill the doggie!'Emiko thought

"HEY STOP THAT' a voice called out from behind them.

"Huh" Nami turned around.

It was an older man with round glasses.

"Stop picking on shushu, you brats!" He said

"Shushu?"Luffy said stopping their fight and looked at the man.

"Oh so that's your name, that's a cute name for a cute dog!"Emiko said

"Who might you be old man" Zoro asked look up at the man.

"I am the mayor of this town!" He said he looked at Zoro's injury. "That's a serious wound...um were you guys attacked by Buggy?"

He walked into a building that was in front them with Zoro and came back out a few minutes later.

"How's Zoro" Luffy asked him.

"I told him he should really see a doctor, but he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off" He replied.

(Inside)

Zoro was asleep on the bed snoring away.

(Outside)

Shushu yawned and then went back to his position.

"So this dog's name is Shushu" Nami asked as she petted Shushu.

"Hey there Shushu!"Emiko said petting the dog

"What's its doing sitting there?"Luffy asked

"Guarding the store." The mayor said

"Guarding it? Oh it's a pet store."Emiko said looking at the shop.

"You see the stores owner was a good friend of mine."He said "

He walked into the store and came back with some dog food for Shushu.

"There you go" He said to Shushu while setting the bowl down.

Shushu started eating.

"When he past I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Shushu" he said

Nami looked up at him.

"He died" She asked.

"Yes, Three months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time" he said.

"Could it be that he's waiting for him to return?"Nami said

"That's what everyone says."The mayor said as he sat down taking out a pipe to smoke. "I don't think so though. Shushu is a smart dog so he knows that his owner died."

Luffy and Emiko stared at Shushu as he licked his bowl. Nami blinked again.

"Then...why is he guarding the store?"Nami asked

"Because to Shushu, the store is his treasure."The mayor said blowing out a puff of smoke. "This is what his master left him with and that's why he's protecting it. I tried to move him so many times but he won't leave this place."

Emiko and Luffy had shadows over their eyes, Luffy was leaning against his cage while Emiko leaned at the wall her arms crossed a picked up his bowl and set it in front of the Mayor.

All of sudden the ground started to shake and they heard a loud sound in which Emiko got up getting all defensive while Nami stood up.

"Was that a roar?"Nami said

"Yeah it sounds like it."Emiko said

"It's him,beast tamer Mohji!"The mayor yelled

The sound started getting closer and the Mayor was panicking.

"What's a beast tamer?"Nami asked The mayor immediately ran away while Nami ran after him leaving Emiko alone with Luffy and the dog.

'A beast tamer?'Emiko thought

The sound drew closer and Luffy sighed while Emiko looked at him.

He looked at Shushu. "Something's coming, give me back the key will ya?" he said

"Luffy if Shushu doesn't give you the key then I guess we'll go with plan B."Emiko said smiling mischievously.

"Emi-Chan I don't like plan B..."Luffy whined "You get carried away with plan B."

"We don't got a choice here."Emiko said

As soon as Emiko finished talking a huge shadow came over them. When they looked up they saw a big lion in front of them.

"Oh? So you've been abandon by your comrades."Mohji said

"Who are you?"Luffy asked

"I'm the beast tamer from Buggy's crew,Mohji!" He said

"What's with that get up?"Emiko asked

"That's rude! This is my hair!"Mohji said

"That's even weirder right Emi-chan?"Luffy said Emiko nod.

"You! Ever since I got here you've been restless."Mohji said

'This guy is annoying me so much..' Emiko thought as turned to look at Shushu.

He got off the lion walked toward Shushu "There is no animal in this world that Beast Tamer Mohji can't bend to do his bidding" He bragged.

He stood in front of Shushu and put his hand in front of him.

"Shake" he commanded Shushu.

Luffy imagined him getting bit on the hand by Shushu. While Emiko just let out a sigh.

"You two are going to die soon anyways. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." he threatened.

"No!" Luffy told him.

"Hell no!"Emiko said

"Kill them,Richie!"he commanded

The lion jumped above them and smashed Luffy's cage, breaking Luffy free while Emiko jumped in the air to get out of the way.

Luffy laughed. "Alright! The cage is broken! " He yelled

But Richie slammed his paw at Luffy sending him flying towards where Emiko was standing.

"Uh-oh" Emiko muttered before Luffy ran into her sending them into a building.

Richie and Mohji stared at their work fully satisfied at getting rid of them.

"They're dead. Okay Ritchie lets go find Zoro after I beat him I'll become famous" Mohji said to the lion, but he didn't move.

"What's wrong" Mohji asked him before looking at the store the Shushu was guarding. "Oh, it's a pet food store, make it quick then let's go"

Richie roared at Shushu.

"Huh, don't tell me this pathetic little thing really thinks he can guard the shop" Mohji said as Richie started walking up to the store.

Shushu started barking and growling at them to back off.

 **Meanwhile with Emiko and Luffy**

"That surprised me."Luffy said "Emi-chan? Where are you?"

"Get off of me!"Emiko said

Luffy moved and saw that he was on top of Emiko he didn't move he just grinned like the usual knucklehead.

"What are you grinning at?"Emiko said

"Let's go beat them all up."Luffy said "And make Nami our navigator!"

"Now you're speaking my language!"Emiko said getting Luffy off of her and grinned at him. The two heard footsteps and saw Nami and the Mayor.

"How can you two still be alive?!"Nami said

"They're alive!"The mayor said

"Is it bad that we're alive?"Luffy asked

"I don't know. "Emiko said

"You two destroyed the entire house!"Nami said "But it's strange to see him so lively still."

"What's your reason for coming to this town?"The mayor asked them.

"I just found my reason."Luffy said "The map to the Grandline and our navigator!"

"I'm just with him so that he doesn't cause any more trouble."Emiko said

Nami stared after them as they started to run off.

"That guy in the costume said he was looking for Zoro."Luffy said

"We're going to get him!"Emiko said

'I'm getting seriously pissed off! Dad makes this pirate stuff look easy!'Emiko thought

Emiko and Luffy came around the corner, and saw Shushu and the pet shop up in flames. Emiko stared at Shushu as he howled in pain staring at the burning shop. She tighten her fist.

'I'm gonna seriously blow them up! I'm seriously pissed off!'Emiko thought

Luffy and Emiko looked at eachother and ran off chasing after Mohji to kick his ass for what he did to Shushu. Both of them manage to get ahead of Mohji and his lion they stood blocking his path. Mohji seemed surprised that his earlier attack didn't kill the duo.

"I thought you two were dead?"Mohji said

"We're not gonna die that easy."Emiko said

"This time it'll bite your head off!"Mohji exclaimed

Richie started to pounce.

"We're not gonna be beaten by a lion" Luffy said as he spiraled his arms around and stretched out and grabbed Richie's mouth.

"GOMU-GOMU NO-

He jumped in the air, Luffy flipped landed behind Richie.

"SCREW!"

His hat flew up as Emiko stared at him as Richie smacked into the ground as he crouched.

Mohji was in shock that he was in tears staring at Luffy.

"What the hell are you guys?!" he asked in fear.

Luffy had his back towards him.

"I...ate the rubber fruit." Luffy answered as Emiko started walking towards them.

"And I ate the Metal Fruit" Emiko said

"Could it be that you're like Captain Buggy, having the power of the devil fruit?!" Mohji asked as he trembled in fear. Emiko started walking towards Mohji. "I understand, I apologize for everything that happened here.

"It doesn't matter if you apologized..."Emiko said glaring at him."Because that doggies treasure is gone...Luffy I'll handle him.."

Luffy nod Emiko cracked her knuckles Mohji looked at her he trembled in fear unknown what the young woman would do to him. In a flash Emiko punched Mohji in the stomach and flipped him his body slammed the ground making a giant dent on it.

"Oh you're still alive pirates." Nami said "I thought that lion ate you both already."

Nami ran at them saying that she should kill them because all pirates do is hurt and destroy anything in their path. Emiko and Luffy ignored that and walked straight to Shushu.

Luffy set down a box of dog food in front of shushu. Luffy walked around Shushu and sat on his left while Emiko sat on his looked at the dog and sighed.

"This is all we could bring back."Luffy said

"I know it's not much but it's something."Emiko said

"You fought bravely even if I didn't see it I can tell."Luffy said

Shushu grabbed the box and walked past Luffy and Emiko. He turned to him and barked, dropping the box.

"You do your best too."Luffy said

"Good luck little buddy!"Emiko said

After Shushu left Nami walked towards them.

"I'm sorry about before..."Nami said "For thinking you were bad."

"No problem, you have your reasons."Luffy said

"We're good."Emiko said

"I'm so useless."The mayor said tightening his fist in anger. "Shushu and those kids fought so hard...but I as the mayor can't do anything to save this town!"

"Mayor, calm down!"Nami said

"Don't do anything rash!"Emiko said

"I can't let them do whatever they want to this town!"The mayor said "

All of a sudden a Buggy Ball was fired and blew up more buildings.

"Even my house..." The Mayor muttered.

"Ahh! Zoro was still sleeping inside!"Luffy exclaimed

"Zoro! You can't die! You better be alive mister! Or I'm gonna blow you up!"Emiko exclaimed running towards the rubble.

"Zoro! Are you still alive?!"Luffy yelled out

Emiko moved some of the wood and saw Zoro there. Emiko touched his face and he opened his eyes.

"What a weird way of waking up."Zoro said "I wanted to sleep more." He got off of the rubble and looked at Emiko, he got surprised when Emiko hugged him.

"You're okay."Emiko said

"Thank goodness you're alive."Luffy said

"Something like this is unforgivable."The mayor muttered. "I can't take it anymore! They have no right to destroy all of our work! I'm the mayor of this town! I will protect this town!"

"W...wait a minute mayor!"Nami said trying to hold the mayor.

"She's right it's too reckless!"Emiko

"I know it's reckless!" The mayor said running off. "Just you wait buggy! "

"The Mayor was crying" Nami said

Luffy looked at her.

"Really?" He said.

"I didn't see it."Emiko said

"Seems like it's getting crowded."Zoro said

"Looks like it."Luffy said letting out a chuckle

"Yep."Emiko said

"This is no time to laugh."Nami said

"Don't worry, I like that old man."Luffy said

"Yeah me too, we won't let him die."Emiko said grinning at Luffy.

"If you two say so..."Zoro said walking towards them the stood beside Emiko.

"You're going too?"Nami said "With that wound?!"

"I think she's right Zoro...you should go and rest more."Emiko said to him, Zoro tied his bandana over his head.

"An injury like this hurts my name more than it hurts me."Zoro said he glanced at Emiko. "But thanks anyway."

"Okay..."Emiko said

"Our destination is the Grand line so we're going to get the map back from those pirates!"Luffy said

"So the offer still stands Nami."Emiko said

"Be our comrade Nami."Luffy said smiling at her and out his hand out to shake hers,

"I will not become a pirate."Nami said but she smiled and slapped his hand. "But I will join you guys for the sake of both our goals."

"Let's go already!"Emiko said

The group hurried over to Buggy's place and saw the mayor in the air being choked by Buggy's power. Luffy ran to the hand and grabbed pulling it off of the Mayor's neck, Emiko then checked if the mayor was okay luckily they made it in time.

"The guy with the straw hat!"Buggy exclaimed "And Sumire's kid..."

"As promised we came to kick your ass."Luffy said while smirking.

"Oh, we're gonna do more than just kicking your ass."Emiko smirked

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions about the story feel free to Pm me!**


	7. Author's note

**Hi guys! I know that you were expecting a new chapter and I'm sorry that it's not, cause of what I'm doing is working on a bakery for me to graduate culinary school so it will take some time for me to post chapters because of the work hours they're giving me But I will find time to write and post my chapters. Oh and if you have any ideas or suggestions on my story feel free to Pm me or leave a review. Again I'm sorry but you guys will have to wait a bit longer.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own one piece just my Oc**

Chapter 7

"As we promised, we're here to kick your ass."Luffy said Emiko nod in agreement and glared at Buggy, Luffy let go of buggy's hand as it re connected back into his body.

"Straw hat!"Buggy said "You bastards have the nerve coming back here...to face Captain Buggy!"

'I'm getting pissed off by this clown.'Emiko thought

"Listen all I want is the map and the treasure."Nami said

"Yeah,yeah."Emiko said

"I know."Zoro said

"You brats, what are you doing here?"The mayor said "You outsiders should mind your own business. This is my town and I will fight to protect it!" He took out a wooden bat. "Don't interfere!"

"Old man..."Emiko said patting his shoulder she smiled for a second then Luffy hit the mayor hard knocking him out cold.

Everyone seemed shocked what Luffy had done while Emiko just carefully placed the mayor into the ground and just started to crack her knuckles.

"What on earth are you doing?!"Nami exclaimed "Why did you do that to the mayor?!"

"He's in the way...plus any longer and Emi-Chan would've done it."Luffy said

"Well, not the way you did I have a more...gentler approach."Emiko said

"Good idea, if he would've fought he'd probably get himself killed."Zoro said agreeing to the duos decision.

"Don't be so harsh!"Nami scolded at Luffy while he just scratched the back of his head. "There's other ways of handling it!"

"Yeah but this is more affective."Emiko said

" Emi-Chan is right."Luffy said he walked and looked up at Buggy.

'What is he gonna do?'Emiko thought

"HEY, BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted for everyone to hear, everyone had a dumbfound expression.

"You're pissing me off, asshole."Buggy said with an angry expression etched onto his face. "You dare call me that! Fire the buggy bomb now!"

'Uh-oh, this idiot...'Emiko thought she let out a sigh.

"Why did you say that, you fool?!"Nami said as she ran away from the ground trying to take cover.

"Luffy,Emiko run!"Zoro said

"That's nothing."Luffy said

"I'll be fine Zoro."Emiko said but Instead of Zoro hiding he picked up Emiko, surprising her.

"Yeah right!"Zoro said "Let's go Luffy!"

"Hey! Put me down!"Emiko exclaimed

Before Zoro could say anything buggy fired the bomb aiming straight at them.

"That won't work on me!"Luffy said "Gomu Gomu no Balloon!"

Luffy inflated into a large balloon, the bomb hit him but it didn't explode everyone seemed surprised except Emiko and the bomb just bounced straight back at buggy and his crew.

"He didn't tell us beforehand?"Zoro said

"Now you know, so just put me down!"Emiko exclaimed

Zoro quickly let Emiko go and he let out an awkward cough slightly apologizing. An explosion was heard and they looked at the building in rubble.

"Even when you guys fought that lion, I knew there was something strange about you two!"Nami said "That's something no human can do!"

"We're not normal."Luffy bluntly said

"Just what are you?!"Nami said

"How dare you do that to us."Buggy said the small group looked at him, he used two of his men as shields.

"Captain buggy be careful!" Mohji said getting up from the rubble that he was buried in. "Those two also have the devil's fruit power!"

"He's a rubber man and I'm a metal woman."Emiko said

"Rubber man?"Nami said "Metal woman?"

"Yep."Luffy said stretching his cheeks to an abnormal length.

"Yeah."Emiko said pointing her finger as it turn to metal and then back to normal.

"So that's how he bounced the ball back."Buggy said

"This is our greatest humiliation ever, Captain." a man with half his hair shaved back and the other half long and covering his eye.

'Great more people that I'll have to blow up.' Emiko thought

"Ohh, Cabaji. I can't express my anger anymore." Buggy said

'Cabaji almost sounds like Cabbage...' Emiko thought trying to keep not to laugh

Mohji faced Cabaji. "Cabaji, you bastard!" Mohji exclaimed an anime vein popped into his head. "What did you do to Ritchie?!"

"This cat? I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty" Cabaji answered as he dropped Richie.

"Damn, These guys are such weirdoes." Emiko muttered getting front of Luffy.

"Definitely, Emi-chan." Luffy said

Emiko let out a huff and noticed Cabaji looking at her.

'What is up with this guy? It's rude to stare at someone.' Emiko thought raising an eyebrow.

But what Emilo didn't notice that Zoro was glaring at Cabaji like he was his next bounty, somehow the Purple haired female was oblivious at the sudden intensity in the atmosphere.

"Hey, Ritchie get a hold of yourself! Are you okay?" Mohji begged.

Richie looked at Cabaji for a few seconds and then hid behind the broken wall in fear.

"Richie" Mohjji looked at Cabaji. "You dirty bastard! " He got up and tried to punch Cabaji, but Cabaji just dodged and kicked him towards me.

"Move out of the way!" Mohji yelled out

A smirk appeared in Emiko's lips as she quickly jumped up.

"You...Move!" Emiko kicked him on the side of the face.

He crashed into a wall and pasted out making Nami sweat drop at him before looking at Emiko, Luffy just chuckled at the sight.

Cobaji stared at her. 'Well, she's quick on her feet' he thought.

"She's almost like her mother, almost the same attitude" Buggy muttered.

"Captain." Cabaji said

"What is it Cabaji?"Buggy said

"Please let me handle this." Cabaji said

"Alright! Show them your acrobatics." Buggy said

Cabaji smirked and jumped in the air and we all looked up.

"Oohh" Emiko heard Luffy say.

'Luffy, don't look impressed in front of the enemy.' Emiko thought

Cabaji landed on the road heading toward Emiko on a Unicycle. She quickly got into a fighting stance glaring at Cabaji.

"The chief of staff, Cabaji the acrobat!" Cabaji said "Captain Buggy's rage has been transferred to me!"

As he was about to attack me when Zoro got in the way and blocked his sword.

"Zoro" Emiko said surprised. "What the hell dude?!"

"Emiko, just let me handle this one." Zoro said he turn to Cabaji. " Since you're using a sword, I'll be your opponent."

"That seems fair, Roronoa Zoro, to fight you a swordsman myself " Cobaji said looking down at Zoro's wound.

"Zoro, Let me fight him." Emiko said "I've been itching to fight someone."

"I said I'll handle it Emiko." Zoro said

"You're so stubborn." Emiko pouted

Cabaji smirked at Zoro.

"How bout we make things more interesting"

Zoro looked at him trying to figure. "What do ya mean by interesting"

" It's simple whoever wins…" He points his free hand at the purple haired woman. "Gets her in their crew."

"Now that's an interesting bet, how about it?"Buggy said

Everything went silent for a few seconds.

"HUH" Nami, Zoro and Emiko asked with they're mouths gaping at them.

"No! You can't just say that to people! No way in hell!"Emiko exclaimed 'I really wanna hurt this guy! He's pissing me off!' She thought angrily

"Okay" Luffy agreed to the deal.

"LUFFY" Emiko yelled at him, smacking his head hard.

"Ow! That hurt Emi-chan!" Luffy whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh just you wait when this fight is over! I'm so gonna get you Luffy!"Emiko exclaimed

"Acrobatic special, Old man's Flame!" Cabaji yelled out

He pulled down his scarf that wore and blew fire of his mouth, Zoro block it.

While he distracted Cabaji kick him on the side where his wound was, Zoro shouted In pain as he laid back on the ground with a painful Look.

"Huh? I didn't kick you that hard." Cabaji said sarcastically

'This guy is pissing me off...'Emiko thought

"Thats dirty! He aimed for the wound!" Nami said glaring at him.

"Zoro you better get the hell up! Or I'll make you get up!" Emiko yelled

Buggy laughed smirking.

"Acrobatic special, Murder under a cloud of smoke!" Cabaji said spinning his sword making a smoke screen.

"What Acrobat special? that's just dust." Zoro said.

As soon as he said that Cabaji's sword came towards him and he bloked it with two of his swords. again Cabaji kicked his injury. Zoro rolled away from him in pain. Emiko tighten her fist and glared at Cabaji.

"He did it again" Nami said.

"What's wrong? This is pathetic for a great man like yourself. So have you realized? Its foolish to go against the Buggy Crew." Cabaji said chuckling.

Nami stared at Zoro in awe. "How can he fight someone with that wound? It's a wonder that he's still alive."

"I guess even the real stubborn one make it." Emiko muttered

She turned to Luffy and Emiko who was just staring at the fight. "Why are you two doing standing there?! He's going to be killed!"

Luffy didn't say anything but Emiko glared at Cabaji.

"Roronoa Zoro. Time to die!" He yelled charging towards him

Zoro's eyes were shadowed. "Annoying bastard!" Zoro muttered getting up. " is hitting my wound… that much fun?!"

The sword looked like it went through his body.

Cabaji's eyes widened

Nami and Emiko gasped.

Luffy looked at him with a painful look on his face. "Ow!" he muttered.

But Zoro moved to the side and Cabaji went past him and looked at Zoro.

"Why didn't he dodge it?"Nami asked

"Are you satisfied now?" Zoro said "I will show you the difference between you and me!" He lifting one his swords.

Cabaji was staring at him in fear.

"Whaa, cool!" Luffy yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"This is Roronoa Zoro. I underestimated you." Cabaji said glaring at him.

"My goal is to be the world's best swordsman! I can't be defeated in a fight, not even once!" Zoro said getting into a fighting stance.

"I see." Cabaji said " You wanted to show me your strong will. Don't worry though, you can't beat me with just that. It can be your excuse for Losing."

"The hell with that, if I lose to someone like you just because of a wound like this..., then we'd lose a member of our crew and I can't imagine what future I would have!" Zoro said putting the sword in his mouth.

"You..."Cabaji growled at Zoro.

"Go, Zoro!"Luffy cheered

"Zoro you better not Lose! Or you'll be next on my list!"Emiko yelled out.

"Do what you guys want." Nami said turning away. "You pirates can just kill each other. Whether you guys win or Lose it has nothing to do with me. I'll go find the treasure myself and then it'll be farewell."

"Huh?" Luffy and Emiko said

"If fate has it, we'll work together again." Nami said "See ya! Good luck fighting!"

"Thanks!"Luffy said

'She's really something else...'Emiko thought letting out a sigh.

"Now for my best acrobatic special. Acrobatic special, hundred spin tops wind attack!" Cabana said tossing lots of spinning tops aiming straight at Zoro.

Zoro manage to cut all of the spinning tops in half.

"Acrobatic special, climbing the mountain!" Cabaji yelled out rolling up a building and in the air.

Zoro's widened as he looked up at Cabaji.

"Acrobatic special, Rising fireworks!" Cabaji yelled out

"Thats high!" Luffy said

"Really high."Emiko agreed

"Single flower vase!" Cabaji said pointed his sword down at Zoro.

"Cabaji! I'll hold him!" Buggy yelled out his hand extended aiming at Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened in fear.

As Buggy's hand got closer to Zoro, Emiko stomped on. The hand to make it stop screamed out in pain holding his wrist, while Zoro dodged out of the way of Cabaji's attack. Zoro looked back at Emiko and Luffy.

"Emiko, Luffy"

Buggy stared at the duo in shock.

"YOU BASTARDS" He yelled.

Luffy and Emiko smirked at him.

"Zoro's fight...don't interrupt." Luffy said smirking.

"I don't need the captains help to defeat you." Cabaji said

"That's enough. I'm tired."Zoro muttered

"You've finally given up on this fight."Cabaji said raiding his sword. " I'm amazed that you fought with that wound up until now."

"I'm saying that I'm tired of your useless acrobatic specials!"Zoro said

"Then I will finish you with one last strike!" Cabaji said "With my true sword technique!"

Cabaji went straight at Zoro, Zoro immediately got up with three of his swords. In an instant Cabaji went passed Zoro and collapsed by Zoro's attack. Shocking Buggy.

"Buggy's crew was defeated by...thieves." Cabaji said as he collapsed

"Not...thieves..."Zoro said he collapsed until he felt an arm around him he looked to see Emiko, she smiled softly at him as she slowly lowered him to the ground. "Pirates! Emiko, Luffy, I'm going to sleep." He leaned towards Emiko resting his head on her lap.

"I'll take care of the rest."Luffy said

"Hey! I'm not your pillow! " Emiko said poking Zoro's forehead.

"You're soft..."Zoro mumbled Emiko slightly blushed at his comment.

"...that's it I'm making you get off of me."Emiko said she carefully got him out of her lap and to the ground. She got up and glared at buggy.

Buggy grinded his teeth.

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy asked the duo.

"Yeah, we're going to the Grand Line." Luffy said

"After we get the map and such."Emiko said

"That's not a place you can just casually go, fool."Buggy said "If you enter the grand line, what are you going to do? Go site seeing?" He laughed at them.

"Become pirate King/ Queen." The duo said simultaneously

Buggy looked at them in shock.

"Stop fooling around, you idiots!"Buggy said "You two? Become pirate King and Queen?! Then I'm god! The one who will become the pirate King and own all of the treasure in the world is me! Stop dreaming!"

"You talk too much."Luffy bluntly said

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of him talking so much."Emiko said

"Just bring it on then."Luffy said

Buggy took out daggers. "When I look at your straw hat, it reminds me of that man that pisses me off!...And when I look at you girl...you just remind me of her." Buggy said "That despicable redheaded bastard!"

"Redhead?"Luffy said

'He doesn't mean...Dad?'Emiko thought

"Did you say redhead?"Luffy said "Do you know shanks?"

"What? So what if I know him?" Buggy said

"Do you know where he is?" Emiko asked

"Well...to say I know him, I do know him...To say I don't know him, I don't know him." Buggy said

"What are you talking about?"Luffy bluntly said "Are you an idiot?"

"You're the idiot!"Buggy exclaimed

'You knucklehead...'Emiko thought

"Like I would tell you something that you want to know." Buggy said "I'm not that nice of a guy."

Luffy got back into his fighting stance while Emiko reached into her back pocket

"Well then, we'll beat it out of you!" Luffy said."Emi-chan!"

"Aye!"Emiko said with a smirk

Buggy laughed at them."You both will be dead before you get to ask." He said kicking his heel to the ground revealing a knife in his shoe. "Rubber cant bounce back from a blade"

Luffy nodded. "Yep, not possible."

"Bara bara japanese!" Buggy said

He started to spin towards Luffy and he jumped over him.

"If you go up, I can predict your movement! " buggy said throwing the knives at the duo.

Luffy put his hand up wrapping around Emiko and his other hand to the poll moving them away from the attack, the duo swiftly dodged the knives.

"Oh, interesting." Buggy said

"You too." Emiko said

"Gomu Gomu no pistol!" Luffy said his fist stretched to punch Buggy but he dodge it.

"That's an interesting skill." Buggy said "But it left you wide open." Raising a dagger. "I'll chop it off!"

"Not so fast! Metaru Metaru sword!" Emiko said taking this chance her left arm turn metallic to reveal a blade swiftly running straight at buggy.

"Bara bara Emergency escape!" Buggy yelled out

Before Emiko could even slice him his body parts separate themselves. And his floating head laugh maniacally and re attach it to its neck.

"Too slow little girl."Buggy said smirking at her.

"Damn."Emiko said

His hand with daggers separated itself and flew straight to Emiko before Emiko could dodge it Luffy grabbed hold of it.

"Release" buggy said

The hand somehow forced Luffy back taking Emiko with him hitting the pile of rubble near them.

"How do you like that, kids?!" He cackled he stopped.

Luffy got up and blood dripped from his forehead, a shadow covered his eyes as he held the straw hat he glanced at Emiko a small cut form on her cheek.

"You bastard!" Luffy yelled out anger course through his body.

"What's wrong? Was it wrong of me to cut your face?"Buggy said

"You dare...you dare damage this hat?!"Luffy said "You even scratched Emi-chan! You bastard!"

"Eh?"Buggy said

"This hat is my treasure!"Luffy yelled out. "I won't forgive anyone who scratches my hat or my friend!"

"It seems like that hat has some history."Buggy said

"That's right!" Luffy said

"Is that hat that important?" Buggy asked

Emiko glanced out of the corner of her eye saw Buggy's hand float right behind Luffy.

It threw one of the knives at Luffy.

"LUFFY" Emiko yelled at him.

He turned just in time to see it and dodged it. The hand sped aiming for the hat.

"If it's that important then protect it properly!" He shouted

The knives went through the hat and Luffy lost his grip on it. A few memories past Emiko's mind at seeing the hat ruined like that,

Emiko remembered how the way Shanks used to put it on his head and smile at her and her mom.

When he saved Them from the Sea King ten years ago.

"YOUR ARM" She remembered Luffy and Her were crying when He got is arm bitten off by the Sea King.

"I'll leave this hat to you in your hands it's my important hat. Treasure it along with your friendship with Emiko. Make sure that she doesn't get one scratch on her when she's with you. " Emiko remembered shanks telling Luffy. "Someday bring it back to me as a great pirate! It's a promise!"

Luffy fell to the ground as Buggy's hand floated back to him.

"Huh, how is this worn out hat a treasure? " Buggy asked staring at them. He laughed at them. "Treasures are gold and silver objects that shine, showing the owners class. This crappy straw hat is a treasure? Don't make me laugh!"

"That's Shank's hat!" Emiko and Luffy shouted angrily at buggy

"What? This hat belongs to shanks?" Buggy said throwing it in the ground. "No wonder it looks familiar. He always wore next to me! And she'd always say it Looks so good on him!"

"You were on the same ship as Shanks?!"Luffy said

"And my mom?!"Emiko asked

"Yeah, back when I was a pirate apprentice. We were comrades, the three of us." Buggy said "That damn annoying redheaded bastard!" He stomped on the hat.

The duo angrily glared at him, Luffy got up and ran.

"Shanks is a great man!"Luffy said running straight to buggy. "You guys were comrades?"

"Don't ever compare yourself to him!"Emiko yelled out.

"Bara bara emergency escape!"Buggy said his head separated itself from his body as Luffy slammed buggy's body to the ground.

"Don't you ever say that you and shanks are comrades!" Luffy said

"It's my right to say what ever I want to say about shanks! After all...she.."Buggy said re attaching himself.

Luffy grabbed him and comically stretched Buggy's cheeks.

"Tell us what the hell happened between you and Shanks!"Emiko demanded

"Do you really want to know?" Buggy said "He is the only man I can never forgive! I will curse him for the rest of my life! I will never forgive that guy! "

'Yikes, what the hell did Dad do to this clown? He really hates Dad, but he doesn't seem to hate my mom...'

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own one piece just My Oc.**

Chapter 8

"I never met a man who pissed me off as much as he did."Buggy said "Shanks denied me a lot of my treasure and Her too."

"Geez, so that's why you're so pissed off at my dad?"Emiko bluntly said

There was a moment of silence between Buggy and Emiko.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTTT?!" He yelled with mouth dropped. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE HIS KID!"

"Duh." Emiko bluntly said

"So...they got married?" Buggy said still not believing it. "I can't believe it...I'm really pissed off at Shanks! "

"Damn dude, You sound like you had a thing for my mom."Emiko said

"That's right, I did." He replied " Back then I thought she was the most beautiful one on that ship, I still think so to this day."

"What?!"Emiko exclaimed 'Mom...I'm so glad that this clown isn't my dad...I knew that dad was popular with the ladies but I didn't know that you were a catch too.' She thought

"In all my life I've never been as pissed off at someone as him, that bastard Shanks stole countless riches from me including her." He looked at Luffy. "I don't know how you two are connected, but I can say whatever I want about him, I'VE EARNED THAT" Buggy said to them. He glared at the duo.

 **Buggy's Flashback**

Shanks and Buggy were in a fight…again, both of them had each other's hand on the others shirt.

"NORTH POLE" Buggy yelled.

"SOUTH POLE" Shanks yelled back.

"There you go again!"Buggy yelled back.

"I'll say it as many times as I want because I'm right!"Shanks yelled

"You have a lot of guts,Lets fight to see who's right!"Buggy yelled

"Come on then!"Shanks said

"Bring it on! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"Buggy said

"Will you two stop it!" A female voice said smacking the two young man's heads.

"Sumire"Shanks and Buggy said

Immediately the two young men's started to slightly blush at the young purple haired woman.

She was around their age, with long light purple hair that was tied in a braid with a black hair clip, and purple eyes. She wore a dark purple tube top that revealed her belly and long jeans and on her arm had a matching purple bandana tied to it.

"H-hey Sumire" Buggy stuttered blushing at her.

She walked up to them, looking down at them.

"You two need to stop fighting so much you're being too noisy that I can't concentrate on my experiments, do you two want me to mess up an ruin the ship?" She said to them. "Keep this up and both of you will be my test subjects."

"Sorry About that Sumire." Shanks smiling at her while he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...what he said."Buggy said

"I accept your apology." Sumire said lightly smiling at them.

"H-hey Sumire...can I talk to you alone?"Buggy said Sumire nod and walked further away from the crew.

"What is it Buggy?"Sumire asked

'This is my chance...just tell her...'Buggy thought

"S-Sumire...I-i ugh well...you see I–"

"A SHIP"

They looked up interrupting whatever Buggy was gonna say to Sumire.

"ENEMY SHIP TO THE NORTH NORTH EAST" The pirate yelled above.

"Alright, prepare to launch. Time to fight!" The captain said

"Alright! I'm going to grab everything I can get my hands on!"Buggy said

"You look happy Buggy." Shanks said popping up.

"Yeah, you're mood really changed."Sumire said

"Of course! The enemy ship is like a treasure chest."Buggy said "A pirate tales from others,right?!"

"Well,that's one of the reasons."Shanks said glancing at Sumire while she smiled.

"No,no!"Buggy said raising his two daggers. "You and all the Pirates on this ship are too naive, taking treasures from people is what pirates do! You know nothing about being a pirate!"

"Excuse me? Just cause I'm new at this pirate thing doesn't mean I don't know."Sumire said creaking her knuckles. "You better not piss me off today Buggy, that goes for you too shanks!"

Suddenly cannons fired and the enemy pirates boarded the ship.

The three of them went their own ways and started to fight the pirates.

Buggy was slicing one of the pirates to ground. He noticed something from one of the Pirates shirt and picked it up, he realized that it was a treasure map.

"I've never seen one before, it's incredible"

He looked at the X that was marked on the map.

"Is the treasure at the bottom of the ocean" he asked himself.

He looked around and stuffed in his shirt.

'Yes, now my life's path is flashily decided' He thought smirking.

 _Nighttime after the raid._

Everyone was celebrating inside and enjoying themselves, while Buggy sat on the on the roof of the crow's nest looking at the map he found.

"Hey Buggy" Shanks and Sumire yelled hanging on the side of the roof.

Shanks had a bottle of sake in his hand while Sumire had a small basket of food.

"Aren't you gonna come and celebrate with us? We've found lots of interesting stuff." Sumire asked him.

"Hehe, we sure did Mi-chan!"Shanks slurs he smiled brightly at her.

Sumire immediately knew that Shanks drank too much because he only calls her that when he's like this so she grabbed the bottle from his hand. "You're not gonna drink anymore you've had enough for tonight." She said

"I...I never stole anything! I don't know anything about it."Buggy said quickly bidding the map in his shirt.

"Huh?"Sumire said

"What are you talking about?"Shanks asked

"Uh...nothing! Well..."Buggy said

Shanks pulled himself up and grabbed Sumire's hand to pull her up.

"Thanks Shanks" Sumire said smiling at him.

Shanks looked down at his hand still holding Sumire's and pulled away blushing. Sumire wondered what was wrong with him, Shanks barely looked at her still having a slight color in his cheeks. Sumire sat down beside Buggy while Shanks sat down next to Sumire.

"You said that you two would leave this ship one day,right?"Buggy said "What do you plan on doing after you leave?"

"I want to get my own ship."Shanks said "Gather a group of trustworthy mates and slowly travel around the world, as pirates of course."

"You're still so innocent."Buggy said

"I think that's nice."Sumire said while staring at the moon. "Just traveling around the world learning new things while still being a pirate. That's really nice. I'm going to join a crew to be a expert bomb maker. To be the best bomb maker I can be."

"I do admire your combat skills. If you weren't so innocent, it'd be nice to have you as my follower."Buggy said

"Me as your follower? You're kidding."Shanks said

"That's just silly Buggy."Sumire said

Shanks took the bottle that Sumire took from him earlier and took a swig of it.

"We think so differently, it's better to go our separate ways, as pirates of course."Shanks said

"Yeah, who knows we might cross paths one day."Sumire said

"However, if we meet on the sea, I'll have to kill you."Buggy said

"Ah,pirates do those things too."Shanks said

"Yeah...and other things too."Sumire muttered

"I don't understand you two at all."Buggy said

"But isn't that a good thing though, you can't understand someone but somehow you do understand them."Sumire said

"You really are strange Sumire."Buggy said slightly chuckling. 'I think that makes you kind of cute.' He thought. "Oh speaking of which, you two said something about the Loot?"

"Ahh, the Devil's fruit."Shanks said

"Devils fruit?"Buggy repeated

"Yeah, there's a rumor that says the fruit is the reincarnation of the oceans devil."Sumire said

"If you eat it, you'll have the power of the devil, but you won't be able to swim."Shanks said

"Anyone who eats it must be an idiot." Buggy said

"They might have their reasons to eat it though."Sumire said

"Some do have their reasons but I also heard that you can sell the fruit for a hundred million beli." Shanks said

"Really? I thought it was more than that?"Sumire said staring at the moon not noticing Shanks staring at her.

"Yeah" Buggy chuckled not paying attention.

It took a few second to soak it in.

He turned to Shanks and Sumire. "What did you two say?!" He asked surprised.

"Well I'm beat, I'm heading to bed." Sumire said standing up and walked to the edge of building and jumped off.

"H-Hey Sumire" Shanks yelled

Buggy watched them walk away to the middle of deck where Sumire was heading to her room.

Shanks held Sumire's hand and a turned a corner that they were out of sight of the crew and Buggy.

Shanks looked at Sumire and stopped. Sumire looked at him in confusion and tilted her head curiously at him.

"Shanks, you okay? Do you need me to make you something to sober you up?" She asked him. "I don't want you to get a bad hangover like last time."

Shanks didn't answer, his eyes were covered by his hair. He felt his heart beating really fast. He drank the rest of the bottle of sake he had, he thought that it was the only thing that would give him the courage to do this.

"Shanks-"

Before she could finish, Shanks push her up against the wall, she didn't know what to do, she was really surprised at Shanks behavior.

"Shanks what the hell?" She asked

He didn't say anything, he put his hand on her cheek.

"If you don't say something right now, I'm gonna blow you to bits!" Sumire threaten

He lean his mouth to her ear. "Sumire...i realized something since I got to know you...so I wanted to say this for a long time...I'm in love with you." he whispered.

Her eyes widen when he looked at her. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. The kiss didn't last long it felt like a soft peck but it had a lot of emotion poured into it.

"You had no idea how long I wanted to do that." Shanks said to her.

Sumire placed her hand on her lips, her eyes watered tears began to flow.

Shanks started to panic and got worried, he put one hand wiping away her tears. "Sumire, Please don't cry, I-I'm sorry I did that. Gah I'm such an idiot." He mentally cursed himself.

She looked at him and smiled at him. "I..." She slightly blushed "I feel the same shanks...I just thought that you didn't feel the same...so I just kept quiet thinking when I should tell you but I just felt a bit scared."

He froze, he couldn't believe that the girl in front of him feels the same he couldn't contain himself and kissed her again. They broke apart once more both blushing not knowing what to do next.

"I uh better get to bed."Sumire said

"Have a good night Sumire."Shanks said smiling at her.

"You too."Sumire said quickly going inside her room still having a mad blush in her face. While Shanks looked at her until he couldn't see her anymore. After a minute later Shanks couldn't contain his excitement jumped up.

"Whooohoo! This is the best night ever!"Shanks yelled out happily.

 **The next day**

"I Buggy the pirate, will now eat the Devil's fruit!"Buggy announced holding a pineapple fruit.

'Huh? Why would he eat it?'Sumire thought

"I really admire you young people,never considering the consequences."

The crew saw Buggy eat the fruit after a minute went by.

"Uh Buggy do you feel anything?"Sumire asked

"No,nothing."Buggy said

"I guess it was a fake." A pirate said

"Ah, well I got excited for nothing."Sumire said she looked at Shanks.

"Hey, Sumire..."Shanks said Sumire took his straw hat off and he felt a light kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, Shanks." Sumire said holding his hat. "You always look nice wearing this hat."

Both of them smiled and took a walk around the deck, unknown to them that Buggy stared at them, he slightly glared at Shanks. And followed the two.

"So..."Sumire said awkwardly

"Yeah?"Shanks said

"I'm really lost. I mean I don't even know what to do now, I mean we both Like eachother but..."Sumire said she felt a hand on her shoulder and stared at Shanks.

"We're not in a hurry or anything we can just take it slow."Shanks said smiling."Who knows what kind of adventures we'll have."

"Shanks..."Sumire said smiling softly at the redhead.

 **That night**

"Everything went smoothly, they never thought that the fruit I ate was a fake."Buggy muttered as he was inside a small boat holding the fruit and the map. He laughed evilly "I better leave this ship before they find anything out. After I sell the fruit and get the treasure from the map, I'll be able to form my own pirate crew and after that Sumire will be so impress by that she might join my crew to be with me!"

"Hey Buggy" Shanks said leaning over the boat side Sumire was behind him looking at Buggy while Buggy hid the map in his shirt and the fruit in his mouth.

"What are you mumbling about?" Sumire asked him.

Buggy turned to them. "Oh, it's you two, don't scare me like that" Buggy said with his mouth full.

Shanks and Sumire frowned a little. "What kind of an expression is that?" Shanks told him.

"You need to lighten up a bit."Sumire said

They stood up and walked off, Shanks glanced at Sumire and held her hand making her slightly blush. While he had a slight color on his cheeks.

"If you're stealing food, you'd better stop." Shanks said waving at him.

"You don't want the cooks to be mad at you."Sumire said

After they were gone Buggy relaxed.

"That was too close." Buggy mumbled

"Oh yeah" Shanks yelled behind him again.

"We almost forgot, the captain told us to tell you" Buggy then swallowed the Devil Fruit, making Shanks stop in mid-sentence.

Buggy grabbed Shanks.

"Shanks! You!" Buggy yelled at him."My...My...My..."

"Guys! It's late, stop fighting please before someone gets hurt." She yelled.

Shanks looked over Buggy's shoulder.

"What's that piece of paper over there?" he asked making Buggy and Sumire look where he was looking.

Buggy yelled. "Ahhh, my map! Ahh!" he said before jumping into the ocean after the map.

"BUGGY" Sumire yelled as she and Shanks looked over the railing.

"Why isn't he swimming?"Sumire said "Buggy!"

"I'm coming!"Shanks said jumping overboard his hat was blown away Sumire caught it.

"SHANKS" She yelled out to him.

Sumire got scared she didn't want to lose the two people that she grew close too so she ran to grab some rope and tossed it to where Shanks jumped. He manage to grab buggy to the surface.

"Grab the rope! I'll pull you guys up!"Sumire yelled out.

After a few minutes both men got back inside the ship. The rest of the crew checked in Shanks and Buggy.

Sumire looked at them both and hugged shanks, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, we're fine now. Sorry that I scared you." he apologized.

"Next time warn me! If you ever scare me like that again, I'll swear I'm gonna blow you to bits Shanks!"Sumire said

He lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"You're really cute when you make your threats with that face."Shanks said

"I mean it Shanks I'll—" Sumire was cut off when Shanks hugged her tightly.

"Yeah,yeah blow me to bits. " Shanks said

"Here, you know this hat Looks good on you."Sumire said she placed a small kiss on his forehead as she put his hat back on his head.

Unknown to them Buggy was awake and was furious, He lost the map and his ability to swim and That Shanks got the girl that he had feelings for too all in one night.

 **End of flashback**

"So shanks saved your life."Luffy said summing it up.

"Are you an idiot?! Because of him, my plan was delayed 10 years!"Buggy said

'But he did save you.' Emiko thought

"I have realized...if I can't get the treasure beneath the sea, I'll just grab all the treasure on land."Buggy said "With my splitting ability. So if anyone dare to touch my treasures. No matter who they are, I won't let them live!"

Emiko and Luffy watched as Buggy was floating in mid air by his power. He flew past the duo and headed straight to Nami since he caught her stealing his treasure.

"My treasures! Unhand them!"He yelled

"Oh crap! He saw me!"Nami panicked

Emiko glanced to see Buggy's lower half on the ground, a small evil smirk started to form in her face.

"No matter where you run, I'll find you,Nami." Buggy said going after Nami at an alarming rate. "I'll cut you up really well."

Nami yelled out in fear and closed her eyes.

Before Buggy could get to chop her, he stopped in mid air with agony written all over his face just inches in front of her. Nami looked at him wondering what happened.

Emiko smirked. Luffy was wincing when he saw Emiko kick Buggy between the legs.

"Balls...my...balls...cheap shot..."Buggy muttered

"Hey, you pissed me off and called my dad names."Emiko said looking at Buggy's lower body flailing from the pain. "Aw come on I don't kick that hard, right Luffy?"

"Actually you do, I think I got hurt just by watching you do that."Luffy said turning his head. "Your opponent is us."

"Nami, leave that treasure and run or he'll come after you again."Emiko said

"Listen to Emi-chan, she's right about this."Luffy said

"No!"Nami said "Leave the treasure you say? Definitely not! Why should I throw away my treasure?"

"Those are your treasures?!"Buggy grumbled and glared at Nami.

"Of course it is."Nami said looking down at Buggy. "I'm a thief that steals from pirates. Now that I've stolen from one, of course the treasures are now all mine!"

"Ohh...I see!"Luffy said putting his fist on top of his open palm.

Emiko let out a sigh. 'My captain is an idiot...but he's my idiot captain.' She thought

"Bullshit! Those are my treasures!"Buggy yelled "You think that it's yours just because you stole it? What kind of an education did you have?!"

"A crook lecturing another crook is..." she said with no emotion.

She turned her head to the side and sneered. "Ridiculous!"

"What?!"Buggy said

"I will not bring myself down to the same level as you pirates."Nami said

"You better prepare yourself Nami!"Buggy said glaring at her. "Bara Bara festival!"

He broke into pieces and Luffy and Emiko yelled in shock. They took a step back and the pieces flew past them.

Buggy laughed as the pieces flew to him.

"If you think you can help your friend, you better do it now, rubber man and you too girly."Buggy said

"Shit! He split into even more pieces!"Luffy said

"Luffy, look."Emiko whispered the duo looked down and saw Buggy's feet walking.

"What the"Luffy said

"Nami" Buggy said sweetly.

Luffy grabbed one the feet while I grabbed the other.

"Return my treasure!" Buggy yelled going after Nami.

Nami started running. "NO WAY"

Luffy pulled Buggy's foot out of the shoe and started tickling it. He laughed hard. Emiko just stared at them as Luffy pulled on Buggy's skin. Buggy then looked like he was in pain, Emiko started to snicker a bit.

"How much more can you take!" Luffy yelled slamming the foot into the ground making Buggy scream in pain.

'Okay, I know you that's gotta hurt.'Emiko thought

"Stop that!"Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"The one that should stop its you!" Nami said trying to hit him with the bag of treasure.

"Wow" Luffy stared at her in awe.

"She's a spunky one."Emiko muttered

Buggy was smirking as his hands were on the bag. "Thanks for giving me my treasure back, Nami"

She grinds her teeth and started shaking the bag trying to get him to let go. The two argued telling the other to let go.

Emiko and Luffy saw Buggy hands with knives in them lift up and over the bag and the duo started sprinting down the road.

"DIE" He shouted as Nami screamed in panicking.

"I TOLD YOU" Luffy yelled as they jumped up.

"We're you're opponents!"Emiko yelled

The duo double kicked him the face with the bag tore and let the treasure fall out.

Buggy slid to the ground making a line in the body parts fell to the ground in the was knocked out.

"You can take those kicks as a gift from the mayor" Luffy said while Emiko smirked.

Nami stared at them in shock.

"Thank you, you saved me."Nami said

"Ah...no problem."Luffy said

"Don't mention it."Emiko said "Ah, the map!"

"I have..." Nami started but she screamed as they saw Buggy now a floating head was still alive.

"This isn't over yet you two" He said to Emiko and Luffy.

"He's still alive!"Luffy said

"Time for plan B!"Emiko said her eyes glinted evilly.

"Emi-chan, not plan B! You get carried away with plan B!"Luffy said

"Shut up! How dare you two inflict so much pain upon me!"Buggy growled "I won't forget this!"

"Ah suck it you big nose!"Emiko said sticking her tongue out.

"Why you! Reassemble! Bara Bara parts!"Buggy exclaimed

But The only things that came to him were his feet and hands. There was a moment of silence between the three of them. After a minute Emiko couldn't hold her laughter in and just laughed.

They turned… find the rest Buggy's parts tied up with Nami standing on them.

"Looking for these, Buggy" Nami asked him.

"AHH, MY PARTS" Buggy yelled.

Luffy began to laugh along with Emiko.

"No wonder you're a thief." He yelled pulling his fists far back.

"Hey Buggy!"Emiko said "Say buh-bye!"

"Gomu Gomu no "

"Metaru Metaru no" her arm turn to metal and started to be long and thin.

"Bazooka!" Luffy

"Whip!" Emiko said throwing Buggy up in the air while Luffy send him flying to who knows where he will land.

Luffy retract his arms and Emiko turned her arm back to normal.

"WE WIN! Isn't that great Emi-chan!" Luffy yelled pumping his fists in the air.

He grabbed Emiko , spun her around grinning like a little kid and Nami sweat dropped at the duo.

"Luffy…stop I'm getting dizzy." Emiko said giggling at her Captain.

He let go of Emiko and went to get his hat. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Your hat is all torn up" Nami said to him, but his eyes were shadowed.

Luffy put it back on with a smile.

"That's alright, I can still wear it."Luffy said "I'm not angry anymore since Buggy's been beaten."

"But I didn't get to do Plan b...I was looking forward for plan b..."Emiko pouted

Nami looked at the duo. "Don't worry. I'll help you patch it up later."

"Eh? What?"Luffy said

"Huh?"Emiko said

"Nothing at all."Nami said holding the sack full of treasure. "Anyways, I had to split this in two, can you help me carry one? It's really heavy."

"You really don't give up do you?"Emiko said 'She means business when it comes to money.' She thought

"Buggy is really selective about his treasure, so everything here is high quality."Nami said "All of this is probably worth 10 million beli!" She grinned hugging the treasure.

Nami held out the map towards the duo.

"Here take it."Nami said "The map of the Grand line. You guys wanted it right?"

"Are you giving it to us" Luffy asked.

"You two did save my life"Nami said

He took it and smiled. "Thanks Nami"

"Emi-chan! look, now we finally have it, a map of the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered.

"Nami, does this also mean that you'll be joining us?" Emiko asked her.

She put her hands on her hips.

"I told you, no matter what I'll never join a pirate crew" Nami said

Luffy was still smiling.

"But okay, being with you guys will earn me a lot of money." Nami said "Just remember this, I'm only joining you, cause it's in my interest."

A few minute later they were where Zoro was sleeping.

"Hey, Zoro wake up" Luffy croutched down and start smacking him on the head.

"Zoro, let's go!"

Zoro didn't respond. Emiko thought of something for a minute.

"Here let me try something. " Emiko said making Luffy scoot over.

"Okay" he answered.

"Zoro, come on time to say goodbye."Emiko whispered slightly moving him.

Nami and Luffy looked her.

"Emi-chan..."Luffy said looking at Emiko and Zoro. 'Huh? I'm feeling weird maybe I'm hungry.' He thought

"Zoro, time to wake up" Emiko whispered into his ear.

He started stir and sit up holding his head.

"Is the fight over already?" He asked them.

"Yep, while you were sleep. We got the map and a navigator."Emiko said

He stared at Nami and she stared back.

He started leaning against Emiko and gripped his head.

"Oh crap, I'm going to faint." he groaned. "I can't move either." He leaned his head onto Emiko's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not your pillow!"Emiko said

"But you're soft."Zoro said

"Then find something else to lean on!"Emiko said

"If you could move then you guys wouldn't be humans."Nami said to the trio.

"Why was I included?"Luffy said

"You are the strangest of them all!"Nami said "Anyways we should take a look at the mayor."

"Oh, right!"Luffy said

"Crap! I forgot about him!"Emiko said "We should wake him up!"

"You there"

They looked and saw the villagers.

"You're not residents of this village" One of the men in front said.

Luffy looked at them. "Nope, and who are you"

"What was all that cannon fire we heard, it sounded like there may have been a battle earlier" He said

"If you know anything, please tell us"

Nami sighed in relief. "Oh good, they're just citizens, I thought that maybe they were more pirates"

One of the citizens looked down and saw the Mayor.

"Oh, Mayor"

They all ran to him.

"Oh no, say something" one of them said.

"Can you hear me"

"He's out cold" A woman told them.

"The pirates did this"

"How horrible"

"No, I did that sorry I had to knock him out." Luffy said

"What?!"The villagers yelled

"LUFFY" Emiko yelled at the idiot of a Captain smacking his head.

"Hey! You didn't have to say it!" Nami whispered to him.

"She's right! You Dummy!"Emiko whispered

"You guys saw it."Luffy said

"Don't panic if we explain to them what happened maybe they'll let us of the hook." Emiko said her hand slowly reaching for something in her pouch just in case.

Nami froze and Luffy and Emiko looked back, they saw some very angry citizens.

"Why did you knock out our Mayor?" one of them asked.

"No excuses!"

"Who are you, are you with the pirates?"

Emiko found what she was looking for and held it in her hand behind her back.

"We're pirates" Luffy answered them.

There was a moment of silence.

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT" They all yelled.

Zoro was busting up laughing at what he just did. While Emiko had an angry anime vein popped into her forehead.

Nami yelled and Luffy told her that it was true.

Luffy walked over to Emiko and Zoro.

"Pirates, how dare you ravage our town" Someone yelled.

"We won't show you any mercy for what you done"

Luffy knelt down to Zoro.

"What now? They won't listen to anything we say." Zoro told him.

Emiko got up and smiled to Luffy, luffy smiled back.

"Okay, okay give us a second to-" Emiko stopped and quickly threw a smoke bomb onto the ground creating a large cloud of smoke,

Luffy grabbed Zoro putting him on his back dragging a little while the villagers were distracted by Emiko's smoke bomb.

"RUN" Emiko yelled as they sprinted away from the citizens.

A few of the villagers chased after them.

"Why do you always speak without using your brain?" Nami asked Luffy as they continued to run.

"You'll get used to it! As long as it doesn't rub off on you!"Emiko said still running.

"This is a good town" Luffy blurted out.

"Yeah it is! I wish we could've stayed another day! " Emiko said laughing.

"Huh" Nami was confused.

"Everyone's so mad just because of the Mayor." Luffy explained to her.

"Yeah, that's why no matter what excuse we come up with they'll still be angry." Emiko said

He laughed at this.

"Hey,nturning here!" Luffy told the girls.

They turned to an ally.

"Wait, don't say it at the last second!" Nami said to him turning the corner late.

Luffy and Nami jumped over no other than…Shushu.

"Shushu" Nami asked.

"Dog?!" Luffy asked.

Emiko immediately stop in front of Shushu and crouched down.

"Emiko! Hurry up!" Nami said as they started running again.

"It'll be quick! You guys run!" Emiko yelled, she looked down at the dog.

"Shushu this is a good luck charm I give these to my friends, so now you're my friend too, you cute doggie." Emiko said "Good luck with everything and behave like a good doggie." Emiko put a small necklace with a small crystal gemstone on it.

Emiko got up and ran catching up with Luffy and Nami.

Shushu was barking at the villagers.

"Hey move Shushu, get out of here" one of the villagers yell at him.

"Those four are evil pirates, you shouldn't be barking at us."

But Shushu wouldn't back down and kept barking at them.

"Why isn't he letting us pass?"

"Shushu, get out of here"

He continued to bark.

"SHUSHU"

He still barked at them.

Emiko and Luffy started to chuckle and smile.

"THANKS, DOGGIE" Luffy yelled as the group rounded the corner.

"BYE,SHUSHU!"Emiko yelled

Nami was gasping for air when they made it to the docks where the two boats were.

"Thank goodness, we only made it because of Shushu" Nami said "Why do we have to be in this situation?"

"It wasn't that bad." Luffy told her as he still had Zoro on his back."We finished what we wanted to do."

"Yeah" Nami sighed.

"Maybe but I wanted to look around a bit more."Emiko said "Maybe the next island."

"Hey, is this your ship?" Luffy asked Nami looking at it.

"Nice!"Luffy said

"Not really, I don't think so." Nami told him. "I took it from a bunch of stupid pirates a few days back"

"How dare you say that!" one of pirates that rowed Emiko and Zoro's boat here said.

Nami screamed in surprise as the three pirates from earlier jump out.

"We've been for you, thief" the one in the middle said.

"Who knew we would meet again on this beach." the one his left said.

Nami laughed nervously.

'Great, these idiots again.' Emiko thought with an annoyed look.

"You know them?" Luffy asked her with a grin on his face.

"Yeah a little," Nami answered uneasily.

"Not just a little, we go back a long ways." the pirate from the middle walk in front of Luffy. "So you have friends. We'll have to teach you all a lesson then. About how horrible it is to steal other people's stuff!"

He turned to Zoro who was looking down.

"Hey you" The pirate started smacking him behind the head to wake him up.

"Leave him alone."Emiko muttered

"What'd you say girly?"The pirate said walking towards Emiko.

"You heard what I said."Emiko said glaring at them. "I'm in no mood for this."

Before he could say anything Zoro lifted his head and glared at him.

The pirates began to cry in fear, they screamed and ran off.

They got into the boats and set sail. Emiko,Luffy and Zoro in one boat while Nami was in the other.

Zoro glanced at Nami. "Your ship still flies Buggy's flag?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Nami shrugged. "Because it was their ship...ill take it down some other time." Nami said to him.

"Yeah, you don't want random people attacking us by thinking we're in Buggy's crew." Emiko said

"HEY, WAIT!"

They all turned back to the port to see who it was.

"YOU BRATS!"

"It's the Mayor." Luffy said

They looked at the Mayor and saw him panting. They were all silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry, I'll return the favor someday!" the Mayor yelled with joyful tears running down his eyes.

They all smiled at him.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT" Luffy yelled at him.

"GOOD LUCK!" Emiko yelled

"What?! You left a bag of treasure behind?!" Nami yelled at Luffy

"Yep, he did."Emiko said

"Just that one bag is worth 5 million beli!"Nami yelled

"But if they were to rebuild the town, they would need money."Luffy simply said

"But that was my treasure!"Nami said "Do you know how hard it was for me to steal it?"

'Not even a few minutes and now they're fighting...hehe that Luffy he has a kind heart but can be a doofus at times.' Emiko thought giggling a bit at Luffy and Nami.

Zoro leaned back a bit while Emiko looked at the ocean a bit.

"Hey..."Zoro said

"How are you feeling?"Emiko asked

"I'm fine, a nap is always the best medicine for me."Zoro said

"Not always. Later I'm gonna change your bandages."Emiko said "You really had me worried."

"Yeah...well sorry about that."Zoro said glancing at Emiko as he let out a small awkward cough.

"It's fine, now you just rest."Emiko said

He moved closer to Emiko making her slightly blush as he put his head on her lap. Using her lap as a pillow.

"Hey! Why are you on my lap?"Emiko said

"Like I said you're soft."Zoro mumbled

"Really Zoro?"Emiko said she let out a sigh. "Fine but only until you're completely healed." She noticed that Zoro went to sleep, she carefully placed her hand on his head brushing away a few strands of his hair.

'Well...we got our navigator now, that's good, Hmm...I wonder who else should we add in our crew? It might take a while though.'Emiko thought Looking at the ocean smiling softly.

 **There you have it guys! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Author's note 2

**Hi guys! I know that you were expecting another chapter and I'm super sorry but it's gonna take a while I've been so busy with everything in my life right now, but I will try to post a chapter as soon as I've got time, I hope that you guys will be patient for the next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions or comments feel free to pm me.**

 **Have an awesome day you guys! I will try to post a chapter soon!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I don't own One piece just my Oc. I'm so sorry for the long wait.  
**

Chapter 9

"There're no way we can get to the grand line in our condition."Nami said with a serious look on her face looking at the trio.

Emiko was watching the clouds with a carefree smile. While Zoro was trying to take a nap. Luffy was busy munching on an apple.

"That's right, i still prefer to eat some meat."Luffy said finishing the apple and eating the core. He grabbed another apple from the barrel."All we ever eat is fruit."

"Some sake would be nice too."Zoro added he was suddenly hit by an apple that Nami threw. Luffy caught the apple.

"What are you guys talking about?"Nami asked

"That's not what she meant."Emiko said holding an orange.

"I'm saying that the grand line is the most dangerous place in the world,"Nami commented with a serious look. "There will be pirates there looking for one piece, and they will have powerful ships."

"Then just make them our friends."Luffy bluntly said while eating an apple."And if they refuse then Emi-chan can blow them up."

"That's not the point Luffy, I think we should stop by some nearby island that has a village and see if someone has a ship that we can get."Emiko said

"Sounds like a plan. With a better ship we can get by."Nami said

Luffy wasn't paying attention he just ate the apple."Looks like we still need a chef."Luffy said "And a musician."

"Musician?"Zoro laughed

"Seriously?"Emiko muttered shaking her head.

"Are they stupid?"Nami muttered

Zoro leaned to Emiko's shoulder.

"Hey! n-not so close!"Emiko said

"Aw,Come on. You're soft."Zoro said

"I'm not your personal pillow!"Emiko exclaimed

"Just five minutes."Zoro said

"No!"Emiko exclaimed "If you ask again i'll blow you up!"

"Your just a piece of work."Zoro muttered

"What'd you say?"Emiko said looking at Zoro, his eyes was closed meaning that he took a nap. 'I'm not his pillow.' Emiko thought pouting a bit.

A few hours later The group manage to dock the ship into a small island.

"Finally!"Emiko exclaimed stretching her body a bit."I'm glad we made it."

"It's been awhile since I've been on land."Zoro said stretching his arms.

"So which way is the village?"Emiko asked

"Maybe it's up ahead in that path?"Luffy said

"Hm...It says that the village here is a bit small."Nami said reading the map.

"In that case! Meat! Meat!"Luffy said excitedly with a goofy grin hugging Emiko.

"Hey! Luffy!"Emiko exclaimed

"Emi-chan! Let's go get some meat! Meat!"Luffy chanted

"Can you think of something other than food?!"Emiko exclaimed with an annoyed look on her face.

Zoro let out a yawn while Emiko tried to free herself from Luffy's hug. Both of them stopped when they heard rustling in one of the trees a bit higher in a cliff.

"Someone's here."Zoro said reaching for his sword.

"Wait for them to strike, we don't know what they could do."Emiko whispered to them.

"Where?Where?"Luffy rambled.

"Look out!"Zoro and Emiko exclaimed.

Luffy started to move rapidly by a barrage of pellets, apparently someone was aiming at Luffy's feet. Nami took cover in one of the boats, Emiko got in a defensive stance scanning the area to see where the shooter is hiding. Until pirate Flags popped up in a straight line. Luffy cheered like a little boy in amazement at it.

"Wow! This is awesome!"Luffy exclaimed

"This isn't the time to be in awe."Nami snapped

"Yeah! Luffy!"Emiko said but He wasn't listening to her.'He doesn't learn...oh well, i guess that's why he got me.' Emiko thought.

A laugh was heard getting the small groups attention. They looked up to see a man with a long nose, a bandana covering his black curly hair wearing darkbrown overalls with matching shoes and carrying a side bag.

"I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this island,Usopp!"the man announced with pride."Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp!"

Luffy and Emiko looked at him and looked at eachother.

"If you're thinking of attacking this village, you should just save your strength."Usopp said "Otherwise my 80 billion men will crush you like a little bug!"

"Incredible!"Luffy exclaimed looking at all the flags around the cliffs.

Usopp had a smug look on his face until he heard the females of the group say something.

"It's a lie."Nami said

"A total lie."Emiko agreed."Liars pisses me off."  
"EH?!"Usopp muttered."Those girls saw through it!"

"Emiko, he just said we saw through it."Nami smirked.

"They saw through it, this is bad."Usopp whispered quivering. The two girls looked at him wondering what was up with him.

"What? He was lying?"Luffy said clearly shocked.

"Duh!"Emiko said

"Damn you!"Usopp shouted."That might've been an exaggeration but i do have many strong and powerful companions!"

"Really?"Emiko smiled slyly.

"All three of them?"Nami smirked.

"Three little kids?"Emiko finished

"Gah! they found out!" The trio of kids shouted running off as fast as their feet could carry. Leaving Usopp alone with the group.

"A pirate that uses pachinko...i've never heard of such a thing."Nami said picking up the small pinball.

"Tell me about it, i haven't used these since i was a kid."Emiko said looking at the little ball.

Luffy laughed heartedly. smiling at Usopp.

"You're quite an interesting fellow."Luffy said

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm a man with great pride!"Usopp yelled he was clearly frustrated at this situation. He took out a slingshot and a small ball."As you saw earlier...my skills with the pachinko is better than any pistol."

A shadow covered Luffy's and Emiko's eyes.

"Since you mention pistols..."Emiko started

"Bet your life on it."Luffy finished

Both of them gave Usopp a very serious look on their faces, making Usopp stop what he was doing.

"It's not a tool to scare people with."Luffy said

Zoro smirked and unsheathe his sword while Emiko took out a small orb.

"These two that stand before you are real pirates."Zoro announced

It was a staredown between Ussop and Luffy while Emiko looked at Usopp wondering what he's going to do next. Usopp tembled and put hs weapon down collapsing a bit.

"As i thought, a true pirate's speech is much more intimidating."Usopp said "Incredible."

After a minute Emiko looked at Luffy and at Zoro, a second later the trio laughed a bit Usopp was giving them a curious look.

"We were just repeating something that someone said."Luffy said

"Yep, those words were said by my dad."Emiko said

"The pirate i deeply respect, Shanks."Luffy said

"Sha...Shanks?"Usopp said clearly shocked at what they said."The red haired Shanks? What? He's your dad? You know that great pirate?!"

"Yeah/Yep!"Luffy and Emiko said simultaneously.

"Yasopp, isn't it?"Emiko asked "That's your dad's name right?"

Usopp was so shocked that he slipped and comically rolled down the cliff, until he landed right in front of the trio.

"It's true that Yasopp is my dad's name..."Usopp said he sigh a bit."How do you know this?"

* * *

A few minutes later the group went to the village going inside a diner to eat. Luffy was eating his usual meat, Zoro was drinking sake while the girls ate their food at a normal pace.

"I met him when i was young."Luffy said in between bites.

"I basically grew up with my mom and dad on the ship so he was like an uncle to me."Emiko said

"My father was on Shanks ship."Usopp said in awe.

"Yep, you look like him."Emiko said

"Really?"Usopp said listening to every word that Luffy and Emiko were saying about his dad."I never thought my dad would be on such a great ship."

"I don't know about his situation but he's probably still with him."Luffy said

"Yeah, There's no way that he would leave."Emiko said "You're dad he's a real good shooter, he even tried to teach me how to use one although mom didn't want me to hold a gun so we used a slingshot instead."

 ** _Flashback_**

Yasopp aimed at the apple and shot his gun at it crumbling to bits.

"Wow! Incredible!"Luffy exclaimed

"So cool!"Emiko exclaimed "I wanna try!"

"Sorry, Emiko you know how if your mom finds out she'll blow my room up like last time."Yasopp said "She really can bring the B in bomb."

"Stingy!"Emiko pouted

They went inside a bar and Yasopp had a few pints of beer while the kids looked at Yasopp.

"I feel a sense of closeness to you, Luffy."Yasopp said hugging Luffy."It's because i have a son name Usopp around your age." Playfully smacking Luffy's head, an angry anime vein popped in Luffy's forehead.

"Whatever! I've heard this already!"Luffy said

"Say what?"Yasopp said plopping the mug in Luffy's head, trapping his face inside since he was rubber it was tough getting it out.

"Emi-Chan! He did it again!"Luffy muffled struggling to get the mug out.

"Gah! Hang on! i'll get the butter! You better not eat it like last time!"Emiko exclaimed running off to find the butter.

"I'm not done yet! Everyone listen!"Yasopp announced in his drunk state getting onto the table."It's true that I'm separated from my son, but it can't be helped."

Emiko ran back to the room holding a stick of butter with a worried Luffy trying to get the mug out.

"I only have one goal in life, and that's to be a pirate!"Yasopp said every pirate in the room cheered, while Emiko was in a panic trying to get the mug out of Luffy's head.

"Luffy the butter isn't working! On to plan B!"Emiko said her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Not plan b!"Luffy said in a panic trying to get the mug out before the little purple haired girl unleashes the backup plan.

 ** _End of flash back_**

"Usopp,I've heard the story about you time and time again that my ears almost fell off."Luffy said

"What about me? I practically lived with him on dad's ship! He couldn't stop talking about you everytime he sees me, he tells me all about you."Emiko said

"Yasopp is a great pirate."Luffy said

"Exactly what i thought!"Usopp said happily.

"Okay, sorry to cut this short."Emiko said "But do you know anyone in the village that can sail a ship?"

"Or acquire a large ship?"Nami asked

"As you can see this village is pretty small."Usopp started looking out the window."I'm very sorry but there's no way to fulfill that request."

"On top of that hill..."Zoro said "There was a very large mansion."

"Hmmm, maybe they could help us."Emiko said

"Hey,do you know them?"Nami asked

"You can't go there!"Usopp said with a very serious look on his face, making the group look at sweat dropped a bit."Ah..I suddenly remembered something! that i still have to do!"

'Weird...'Emiko thought

"I know the owner quite well so order anything you want."Usopp said getting up from the table. "I'll be on my way then!" He grabbed his things and hurried off.

"What's going on and in such a hurry?"Nami asked when she turn her head Emiko suddenly vanished. "Where did Emiko go?!"

"That's Emi-chan when she sees something curious she goes and finds out."Luffy said."She'll be fine, if we see any explosives then it's her." he picked up and apple and bit into it.

"You seem really calm about it."Nami commented.

"It's Emi-chan, she'll be fine."Luffy said

* * *

Emiko carefully followed Usopp wondering why he suddenly acted like that. She saw him trying to sneak in the mansion so she followed suit. Once she did she saw him up in a tree talking to a pretty blonde girl by the window.

'So that's why he acted like that.'Emiko thought 'He probably doesn't want us to meet her for some reason.'

She saw the two of them laughing and smiling while Usopp told his tall tales to her while Emiko watched them.

'This reminds me when i was too sick to visit Luffy and his brothers...'Emiko thought 'They would visit me and make me laugh so much, until something happens and i'd end up blowing them up with my pink bomb...their clothes were pink for a week...I wonder how he is doing?' Emiko thought her amber hairclip shined a bit in the sunlight. She smiled lightly.

Emiko heard a light laugh from the young girl as Usopp made goofy faces, Emiko had to hold in her giggles.

'Usopp is a good guy.'Emiko thought

All of a sudden a loud crash was heard and Once the smoke was cleared to reveal Nami,Zoro, Three kids and Luffy with a large grin on his face.

"Made it!"Luffy grinned

"Luffy! You idiot you don't just drop in like that!"Emiko yelled at him.

"Are you alright?"The blonde girl asked with a worried look.

"It's okay, They heard how great i was so they came to join my crew."Usopp lied nervously.

"That's not it, we have a favor to ask you."luffy said to her.

"A favor? From me?"She asked

"Yes, um...I'm sorry that we intrude on you like this."Emiko said "But we were wondering of you could help us get a ship.'

"You there!" a voice said getting the groups attention.

A tall man with glasses wearing a butlers uniform walked toward them.

"What are you doing here?"He asked

"Kurahadol."The blonde girl said

"You're trespassing and causimg trouble here."Kurahadol said he used the palm of his hand to fix his glasses. Emiko thought it was a bit weird usually people used their fingers to do that not the palm, She gave him a curious look.

"Who is this guy?"Luffy asked

'Why does Luffy always gets us into all kinds of trouble? I can't relax and enjoy being in a simple quiet village...'Emiko thought

 **Hey guys again i'm so sorry for the long wait, i was helping someone with her story so be sure to check out Ninjagirl447, her stories are good. Please leave a review and tell me what you think any ideas or suggestions in this story feel free to Pm me! Have an awesome day you guys!**


	12. Chapter 10

**I don't own One piece just my Oc.**

Chapter 10

"A-Actually, Klahadore, these people are-" the blonde girl tried to explain.

"That can wait for now." Klahadore cut her off as he adjusted his glasses. "I can hear all about your reasons later. Now leave, all of you! Or do you have something to say?"

'This guy rubs me off in the wrong way.'Emiko thought 'I think we should leave before things get worse.' She nodded to herself about the idea before she could even speak, she heard Luffy talking.

"Well, actually, we want a ship!" Luffy said

"No!" He said loudly full of authority.

'I don't like him...'Emiko thought

"Ussop-Kun." He said looking at the tree that Ussop tried to hide behind in. Ussop cursed at being caught. "I've heard all about you, you're well known in the village."

Ussop climbed up to the branch off of his hiding place, he lightly grinned.

"Eh really?" He said

"I've heard you've been in some adventures, quite impressive for someone so young."Klahadore said dryly.

"You can call me captain Ussop too!" He said proudly."Since you admire me so much!"

"Captain, huh?" Klahadore said he chuckled adjusting his glasses. "I've heard all about your father, as well."

"What?!" He glared at the butler.

"Klahadore! Stop!" She said

"You're nothing but the son of a filthy pirate!" Klahadore said

Emiko and Luffy looked at the butler both of them had emotionless look on their faces. Emiko glared at the butler for saying those things since she's practically sees Ussops father as an uncle to her, oh she'd like nothing more to kick that butlers butt yet she couldn't at the moment because of the blonde girl watching them.

"Nothing you do will surprise me." Klahadore said "But I ask that you stay away from the lady of the house!"

"Filthy?!" Ussop said anger rose in his voice, glaring at the butler.

"She and you are from completely different worlds!" Klahadore said "Is it money you're after? How much do you want?"

"That's enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Ussop-san! " she said defending Ussop.

"What reason is there to apologize to this savage man, my lady?" He said "I am merely stating the truth. I feel for you, you must truly hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and village because of his lust for treasure!"

"Stop it!" Emiko snapped "You don't have the right to insult his father!"

The butler glanced at Emiko. "Why are getting riled up? Do you know his father?" He said "That good for nothing-"

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Ussop snapped climbing down the tree glaring at him.

"You two are filed up, Ussop why not tell another of your special lies at a time like this?" He egged on. "About how your father is really a traveling salesmen or how your not related by blood...-"

"Shut up!" Ussop snapped punching the butler with force knocking him off his feet. The group watched Ussop's action Luffy started at the situation while Emiko secretly was happy that Ussop punched him because if he didn't then she would do it.

"S-See! You immediately resort to violence!" Klahadore said

"Only because you kept insulting him!"Emiko snapped "I would've done more than to punch your face!"

"This is not your problem, he's just like his father." He said

"Shut up!" Ussop snapped "I'm proud that my father is a pirate! I'm proud that he's a grave warrior of the sea! You're right, I am an exaggerator! But I'll never lie about my pride to be related by blood to a pirate!"

Klahadore snickered. "A pirate, a brave warrior of the sea?" He said "That's quite a twisted way of putting things...but you're the undeniable proof of his savage blood! You run around spouting lies, and act violent whenever you're angry!"

'I don't like this guy...he's pissing me off even more.'Emiko thought

"And top it all off, you cozy up to the lady of this house. So you can get her fortune!" He said getting up dusting off the dirt in his clothes and adjusting his glasses.

"What? I only-"

"The fact that your father is a pirate is more than enough to know what your scheming!" Klahadore snapped.

Ussop grabbed the butler by the collars of his shirt and tighten his fist until he heard the blonde girl shout telling him not to hurt Klahadore, that he isn't a bad person that he's only looking out for her. Ussop loosen his grip, the butler slapped his hand away from his telling Ussop and the others to leave here and never come back.

"I get it, you don't need to tell me!" Ussop snapped, turning walking away angrily. " I'll never come back here again!"

Emiko glanced at the blonde girl clearly upset at the turn of events that happen here. The little kids got angry calling the butler names even Luffy joined them wanting to best the butler up but was held back by Zoro.

The small group left but Emiko stared at the mansion. 'That butler...there's just something about him that I don't like...but what?' Emiko thought

A few minutes later...

"Hey, where's Emiko and Luffy?" Nami said looking around only seeing the two kids with them.

"Who knows? Probably ran after that "Captain". " Zoro answered casually leaning against a wooden fence.

"Our captain probably went to his usual spot." Pepper said

"He goes by the shore, you want to go and check?" Carrot said

"Nah, that's Okay besides of we hear any explosives it's probably Emiko."Zoro said

"He's probably in his usual spot. You wanna check it out?" Pepper asked

"Huh? Nah, that's okay."Zoro said

"But aren't you worried about your girlfriend?" Carrot asked

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zoro snapped "She's just a friend."

"Really?" Pepper replied "She seems like a nice lady."

 **Meanwhile with Emiko**

'He should be around here?'Emiko thought walking with Luffy.

"Emi-chan...I'm hungry."Luffy pouted his stomach growled

"You're always hungry...here."Emiko said taking out an orange tossing it to Luffy.

He smiled peeling the orange.

"Maybe we should find a cook to join next?" She asked

"Or a musician."He said

"A musician?" Emiko repeated

"Yeah! So you'll have someone else sing with you." Luffy said with a smile.

"We could find one after we find a cook, deal?" Emiko said holding up her pinky Luffy smiled holding up his pinky.

"Pinky swear made, whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles ."They chanted "Sealed with a..."At the end their thumbs touch. "Kiss! "

Both smiled at eachother. 'We've always done this with him too, though I think he makes a cute face after we recite this.'Emiko thought she watched Luffy ran off somewhere. 'There he goes again...he can't sit still...' she thought

Emiko then heard Ussop's shout. She ran and saw Luffy on a tree upside down.

"At least warn me next time will ya?!" Ussop snapped

"Hey! Sorry about him, he's always so random." Emiko said

"It's okay...so, what do you guys want?" He asked

"Not really."Luffy stated he got out of the tree and started doing a handstand, he was shortly out of balance and landed on his behind. "Owww..."

"Oh Luffy...you're such a goofball." Emiko giggled

Ussop's eyes downcast to the ground. "That damn butler, insulting my old man like that!"

"Yeah, I hate that guy too!" Luffy agreed

"Me too, I don't like him at all." Emiko agreed. "There's just something about him that I don't like."

"No matter what anyone says Yasopp was a great pirate." Luffy said

"Yep! He's a great pirate, just like my dad."Emiko stated. "Yasopp taught me a bit about what he knows so it was always fun."

"Yeah?! Really?" Ussop asked taking a seat next to Emiko.

"Yep, you remind me of him."Emiko said looking closely at Ussop.

"I do?"

"Totally." Emiko smiled at him.

"In this day and age where pirates are everywhere. I'm proud of my old man for living with his life on the line at sea!" Ussop said with a smile but then frowned. "Yet, that bastard stomped all over my pride! He'll pay for that!

Luffy glanced at Ussop." But you're not gonna go see the girl anymore?" He asked

"Y-yeah, I dunno..." Ussop hesitated a bit turning away."if that butler comes and apologizes to me, I might consider it."

'Why do I have a bad feeling?' Emiko thought to herself her eyes glanced at Ussop. 'He seems to like that girl.'

"That butler..."Luffy spoke up pointing at the edge of the cliff below them.

"Yeah, that butler." Ussop said as Emiko and him glanced down seeing the butler with an unknown man. Ussop got close squishing Luffy's face to the ground, getting a better view. Emiko hunched over to look at them. "What's that butler doing here?!"

"That's pretty suspicious..."Emiko muttered

"Owwww! That hurts! "Luffy whimpered he reached out to Emiko. "Emi-chan!"

"Shhh! Quiet!" Emiko whispered trying to listen to what those men were saying.

"Hey, Jango. " Klahadore with a stern tone. "I told you to avoid doing anything to make you stand out. Yet you go and sleep in the middle of the village..."

"Don't be stupid."Jango said "I don't stand out one bit, I'm not weird, either."

"A weird guy..."Emiko whispered

"Who is he?" Ussop whispered

"So, preparations for the plan are ready, I hope?" Klahadore asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Of course." Jango confirmed "We can start anytime...the rich girl assassination plan!"

Emiko and Ussop's eyes widen at it while Luffy just stared at the two men.

"Assassination?" Ussop whispered in a panic.

"Don't call it assasination, Jango. That has a bad ring to it."Klahadore said to him.

"Oh, right. Accident. It's an accident." Jango corrected himself

"Emi-chan, what are they talking about?" Luffy asked

"It's what their saying...they want to kill the rich girl.."Emiko whispered

"What?" Ussop said turning his head towards Emiko.

"They way that they say it, it's true."she said

"We can't simply kill her." Klahadore said "She must perish in an unfortunate accident. Don't mess that up!" He turned walking away Jango slumped back to a nearby rock.

"So basically on your signal, the men and I storm in the village and kill the girl." He said "And you'll get her fortune."

"You fool! You don't understand a thing! "Klahadore snapped at him. "How can I an outsider inherit Kaya's estate?!"

"You'll work hard to?" Jango simply said

"Working hard won't amount to squat." He said in a harsh tone. "Listen, this is important! Before you kill her, use your hypnosis to have her write a will saying that I'll get her when she dies. Once I get her fortune, in a complete orderly manner..."

Ussop stood there shocked at hearing those words coming from that butler, Emiko tighten her fist.

"I've spent three long years gaining everyone's trust that no one would suspect it that she would leave the inheritance to me." Klahadore explained

"Three years as a butler for that, huh..."Jango said getting up from the rock and smirked a bit. "But you sure scared us back then...Captain Kuro."

'Captain Kuro?!'Emiko froze 'No wonder that habit is so familiar!'

"Three years ago, you suddenly said you were giving up the life of a pirate, in no time flat you set up a subordinate to be your double, then let the world see Captain Kuro get executed."Jango explained

'He...just let a member of his crew to die?...despicable...'Emiko thought

"That was the very beginning of this plan."Jango said "You truly are Kuro, Man of a thousand plans."

"Don't call me that."He said " I abandoned that name three years ago, I now want to obtain that money without the government on my back. " He smirked. "In other words I'm a pacifist. "

Jango cackled "Some pacifist you are, killing off an entire rich family for this 'peace' of yours."

"Hold on now, the fathers death was real."Klahadore said raising his hand using the palm to adjust his glasses. "I hadn't planned on that. "

"Well, it doesn't matter."Jango said "Just give me the signal, the crew is back on the ship for a week now waiting. Their starting to grow impatient."

'Their going to slaughter the village! We can't let it happen!' Emiko thought reaching in her bag. 'There's gotta be something in here that could work...'

"What's going on?" Luffy asked while swinging his feet in the air."It sounds kinda bad of what their saying."

"Weren't you listening?!" Ussop snapped whispering harshly to Luffy. "This is seriously bad!"

"Very bad! "Emiko whispered

"They're the real deal!" Ussop whispered "Captain Kuro is said to be the smartest and most brutal of them all!"

"Luffy! This is bad! Their going to attack the village and kill the blonde girl at that mansion!" Emiko explained to her Captain. He nodded slowly he glanced at Ussop's distressed face. Luffy turned a shadow covered his eyes and he got up.

"Hey! Don't stand up! They'll see you!" Ussop whispered in a panic.

"Hey, you guys! Don't attack that girl!" Luffy shouted breaking their cover, Ussop comically fell to the floor while Emiko shook her head. Getting the two men's attention.

"Too late." Emiko said in a huff. "If it's Luffy you really don't know what to expect."

"Who're you?!" Jango shouted up at the edge below.

"You idiot! They spotted you!" Ussop panicked grabbing Luffy's arm. "You two better hide before they kill you!"

"Oh..."Kuro said with a dark gaze at the trio. "If it isn't Ussop-Kun."

Ussop panicked even more and started to sweat. "They've spotted me too!"

"Did you...hear anything?" Kurt asked in a very menacing voice.

"No! I don't know what your talking about!" Ussop lied frantically waving his hands. "We just got here because that girl wanted to see the ocean view from up here!"

"Yeah! It's my first time here so I wanted to look at it!" Emiko said it was true she wanted to see the view just wasn't expecting all of this mess.

"We heard everything!" Luffy bluntly said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ussop's eyes bulged and comically chopped Luffy. "Hey , you!" Ussop panicked even more now.

Kuro chuckled darkly and looked at Jango. He gave him a nod.

"Oh all right." Jango said he walked a bit and took out a huge ring. "Hey guys! Watch this ring closely!"

"Huh?" Luffy and Emiko looked down while Ussop was cowering behind them.

"This is bad! If it's a throwing weapon! Dodge it!" Ussop whispered to them.

"At the count of one two , Jango you will get sleepy." Jango announced moving the ring.

'Gah! A hypnotist!' Emiko thought at the last minute she turned away. Once Jango chanted it Emiko heard Luffy snoring, while Ussop was hiding. She opened her eyes and Saw Luffy on her back asleep. She glanced to see Jango asleep as well.

"Luffy! Wake up!" Emiko said shaking him.

"Hmm...Emi-chan..."Luffy mumbled wrapping his arms around her.

"Luffy! Wake up you goofball!" Emiko exclaimed shaking him a little too hard that he was accidentally thrown off balance, he

Landed head first to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry Luffy!" She honestly said

"You killed him?!"Ussop shouted in a panic.

"I didn't kill him."Emiko stated "That hypnosis guys did the work, I just lost my grip on him."

"He fell off a cliff!" Ussop snapped waving his hands frantically while Emiko glanced over at her friend.

"Yikes, it's a nasty fall..."Emiko said

"You're not worried at all?!" Ussop stated looking at the men."Damn them!"

"What about the other two? Should I take care of them?" Jango asked

"No need, it doesn't matter what they do." Kuro said "Tomorrow morning the village will be attacked, Jango make sure Miss Kaya's murder looks like an accident. "

"Tomorrow..."Ussop repeated his hand shaking with fear.

"You heard me, Ussop-Kun." Kuro darkly said "There's nothing you can do to stop my plan. "

Emiko glared at Kuro while Ussop cursed and ran away. Kuro looked up at Emiko. Her purple hair flowed through the wind a shadow covered her eyes. She quickly turned away to run to find her friends.

'That Kuro...he pisses me off so much! He's not the only one that can come up with a plan!' Emiko thought tightening her fist.

 **I know it's been a long while since I posted a One piece chapter I was pretty busy. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


	13. Author's note 3

**Hi guys, sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a while i was busy with some preparations on some memorable events. But i will try to update as soon as possible, if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to Pm me.**

 **Also check out a few of my other stories and check out on some stories from Ninjagirl447 she's pretty good at a few Hp stories which i've read and liked it.**

 **See you guys soon!**


	14. Author's note 4

**Hi guys, so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile it's just i'm sure you guys heard about it on the news. My beautiful island that i'm living in Puerto Rico got hit by a nasty hurricane and everything has been tough. i've only gotten access on the wifi at a friends house at the moment since everything is hectic but bit by bit the repairs is going well. but i'm keeping everything positive that i'll be able to write again soon.**

 **If you guys have any ideas or comments in this story feel free to leave a review or just pm me.**


End file.
